Quake Of Sadness
by Aysel2308
Summary: The digidestined are having their normal lives after Ken resigned from being the Digimon Emperor, well as normal as their lives could be at least. But when their path crosses with a new girl in town, will their lives stay the same or will they change?
1. Chapter 1

A girl sat on a bench alone in the park covered by darkness. Tears running various paths down her pale cheeks, while a bit of blood made it's while past her lips from her temple. Her knees, that were being covered by a pair of dark blue jeans, were brought to her breast. Her indigo blue eyes looking down at the digivice in her hand, being clutched so tightly, trying to hold on to the last piece of her best friend that she had. The digivice was silver and blue in color and was like the older digidestined. Her long reddish looking hair fell over her shoulders covering her eyes once again as she closed them, a new blast of tears working their way from her closed eyes. Her black t-shirt stained with wetness but could not be seen.

She could hear voices calling out to her but she ignored them. She opened her eyes and looked into the shining lake pound water as the cresset moon sparkled on it. The whites of her eyes were red, and the blood from her temple contrasted greatly with her pale skin. "How could I let this happen?" She whispered softly to herself as her voice cracked. "She depended on me, and I let her down. How could I?" She asked herself again her voice getting softer as she spoke.

-Pauses Scene-

I bet most of you are wondering what happened. Well I guess I should start at the beginning then.

-About 4 Months Before Hand-

Serafina Uriel, so none by her friends and family as Fin or Sera, moved her head so her violet eyes looked out of the small window of the black sports car her mother had bought before they left France, her first home. Her little brother bounced about in the back seat from side to side, a large smile on his face. He was glad they moved to this place. He could not get enough of the place. Sera rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "Kamin, stop would. Your moving me sick." The red headed girl stated softly, getting a look from her mother. "Come on Sera. Let him have some fun. We have been on a plane for I don't know how long." Her mother said softly as not to catch the attention of her youngest child. Sera nodded softly looking back out the window, moving her eyes away from her mother's moss green ones.

"Fin! Fin! Look!" Kamin shouted pointing to a soccer field where a game was being held. "Don't you like that game, with that spotted ball?" He asked looking up over at his older sister with his dark green eyes, taking after their mother with his brown hair as well, while Fin took after their father with her red hair. She nodded slightly looking at the game watching as a boy with bluish colored hair kicked a goal and his team went wild. Sera took her headphones and CD player from her bag and placed the small speakers over her eyes turning the music on trying to drowned out the sound that her little brother made.

'_I still remember the world_  
_From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Oh I... I want to go back to  
Believing in everything'_

Blasted through the headphones as purple eyes traced their way along the many roads and streets that they pasted and road on. Finally their car stopped an apartment building. Their mother got out first then let Kamin out as they walked up the stairs to their new home. Sera sighed and got out as well, the music still moving through her ears.

'I wonder if Everett is here yet with da'.' She thought to herself as she moved up the many stairs. Everett was her older brother who was going to go to collage here. That was one of the reasons why they moved here. He always wanted to go to school in Japan and when he got his chance he took it. Sure enough when Sera reached their apartment he was there to great her with one of his famous smiles. His blue eyes sparkled as he welcomed her, his blue hair fell into his eyes because he had not cut it in a while. She was surprised he was not at his laptop typing away at something like he was most of the time.

Everett started to say something to his only sister but it was lost to the sounds coming from the headphones. Sera slowly brought her hands up to remove the small speakers and listen to her older brother. "Hey, we got your room set up already so you can go do what you want." He spoke with his deep bass voice, totally not what you would expect to hear from him. She nodded her head slightly. "Thanks Ev. Tell ma' and da' that I'll be back later, and not to worry." She stated turning around and walking back down the stairs, then dropping her CD player off at her mother's car.

Sera headed off in the direction that the park was in. She loved all parks, they were very calming to her. She often went to the parks that were around where they used to live to think things over about her life. Her skater like shoes made no sound as she walked along the side walk. She pasted the soccer fields that they saw earlier. The game was over and the teams were dismantling. She stood still and watched for a moment before continuing on her way to the park. A soccer ball came flying at her head as a boy with spiky hair with brownish colored hair kicked it, not meaning for it to come her way. A few people yelled at her to get out of the way. At the last moment though before the ball it, she reached up and grabbed it between her hands. A few sighs of relief sounded as the ball was kicked back by Fin. She heard a thinks and waved her hand slightly above her head, her lips never moving to form words.

"Davis! You could have hurt her or someone else! Be careful of where you kick things!" Tai yelled at the younger boy, who was looking down in shame. "Sorry Tai." He said softly. "I'm not the one who you should be saying sorry to!" The older boy shouted. "Tai calm down. No one was hurt, so don't worry about it." His sister Kari stated getting a loving look from Davis. "Oh thank you Kari for sticking up for me." Davis said moving over to stand by the shorter girl. "No problem Davis." She stated moving away from him slightly. Ken Ichijouji then walked over to the small group of teens. "Come on guys were going to be late." He stated motioning for them to follow him. "Coming Ken!" Yolei Inoue stated running after her crush. The others soon followed picking up a few soccer balls as they went.

**A/N:** I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Digimon or 'Field Of Innocence' By Evanescence.


	2. Chapter 2

Sera sighed softly sitting down on a park bench. She crossed her arms over her stomach and leaned her head back slightly, closing her eyes.

'I wish I was back home, in France.' She thought sighing softly. A few teens pasted her laughing happily together. 'I miss Haru and Haku.' She mussed thinking about her two best friends. Her parents did not really agree with her having to boys as her best friends. But the three of them had been friends since they were babies, they were insuperable.

Well… That was till now. Sera opened her eyes and watched the ripples on the pound in front of her as a few birds landed in the water. Everything around here was so lively. She moved a few pieces of her hair behind her ear as she stood up and continued to walk slowly around the park. She saw a clock in the park and then looked down at her watch.'I better change that.' She reached down to take off her watch and change the time so it would match that in Japan and not France.

She looked back at the time and decided it was time for her to head to their new house. It did not feel right yet to call it her home. Her home was back in France with Haru and Haku. Not here where she knew no one.

I guessed that would change when she went to school tomorrow. She frowned softly, her new school had uniforms.

'Great.' She thought. 'I have to wear a skirt.' Most in the world out of any kind of clothing, skirts were her least favorite. She placed her hand in her pocket and touched something cold. She grabbed what was in her pocket and smiled softly. She, like Haru and Haku, had a digimon and also a digivice that she was now holding within her pocket.

She missed her so much, at some points. Talamon was one of her best friends in all the worlds, she could count on her when ever she needed her, and she as always there to listen. She shook her head of the thoughts, it had been a few years ago that she had seen her digimon.

She walked down the sidewalk she had before. She looked to the soccer fields as she pasted them. She walked up the stairs to their new apartment, and pasted the group that she saw in the park earlier today.

She looked over a group, seeing more boys then girls. In all there was about 11 people. A large group. She pasted by them and opened the door to her apartment. A few of them stopped and looked at her but then went back to talking with their friends. One word though catch Sera's attention before she shut the door though, 'Digiworld.'

Sera's older brother looked up and smiled at his sister.

"Hey Fin. You look like you seen a ghost." He said turning his head back to reading his book.

"Hey Ev?" Fin looked over at the blue haired man, and sat down next to him. "I just heard some people talking about the Digiworld." She stated her eyes still wide. He raised a brow at her.

"Serafina, what are you talking about? You know that gate closed a few years back. You could not get back in remember?" He asked shutting his book and placing it on the table in front of him. She nodded and looked over at him.

"Your right. I was most likely just imaging it." She said moving to get up, but Everett took a hold of his sister's arm and looked at her with worry.

"Your you sure? Do you want to talk more?" He asked worry moving into his voice just like what was in his eyes. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some rest for tomorrow. Yay school." She stated rolling her eyes. Ev smiled at her. "Alright." He released her arm and let her go.

"By the way, me and you share a room. Hope you don't mind." He said picking his book back up and reading. Sera sighed and went to the room her and her brother shared. She laid down on the bed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in the cloths she had on.

Izzy, Joe and Kari watched as a girl walked by and entered the apartment door next to the apartment Matt lived in.

"Hey Matt I think you have some new neighbors." Kari said turning back to the group after the girl entered the apartment.

"Yeah, they just moved in today. Dad already greeted them. They have a daughter and two sons. One of their sons is in college and their daughter is my age." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey I think that was that girl that I kicked a soccer ball at today." Davis said rubbing his head slightly, thinking back to earlier.

"Well if it is the next time you see her tell her sorry or something." Tai said still not liking the fact that Davis was to careless.

"Lighten up, Tai. He did not mean to, like we have said through out the day." TK, Matt's younger brother, stated softly.

"Yeah Tai, lighten up." Zeemon said jumping up slightly.

"Hush Zeemon. Someone might hear you." Davis said looking around to see if anyone other then themselves were around.

At that moment a women and her small son walked by to the apartment the girl had gone in before. "Mommy!" The little boy tugged on his mother's pants. "I want to go to he park." He whined softly, his large green eyes begging his mother.

She sighed softly opening the door with the arm full of bags that she had.

"Everett, could you take your brother to the park." She said walking into the apartment, without closing the door.

"Sure mom." A deep voice said, followed by a small 'yay', from the little boy. The 11 teens watched as a tall teen with blue hair and eyes walked out holding the little boy's hand.

He looked over at the 11 of them and smiled slightly. Sora stopped where she was, as did Kari and Yolei. He looked down at the boy with brown hair who was tugging on his arm.

"Come on Everett. Lets go." He said in his small voice. The large of the two smiled.

"Alright. Come on." He said holding the little boy's hand. "But you have to be good, Kamin." The blue haired teen said. "Or I will not bring you to the park ever again, you will have to get Fin too." The little boy pouted.

"Awwww. But she is no fun." Kamin stated holding on to Ev's hand. Ev only laughed softly while walking down the stairs with Kamin.

"Well looks like that was their sons." Cody said pointing out the two. The rest of them nodded.

"He was hott." Yolei stated making everyone look at her. She raised her hands in front of her. "Hey I was just saying." She waved her hands slightly, while her cheeks grow red. Everyone laughed.

"I have to say though, he was kind of hott." Sora said agreeing with Yolei.

"See, I was not the only one who thought so." Yolei said standing up straighter.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon in any shape or form. Oh and thanks to those who reviewed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sera woke the next morning to Everett's alarm going off. She growled softly, and turned over in her bed just noticing the blankets covering her body. She pulled them closer to her head and closed her eyes.

"Come on Fin. You have school." Ev stated gently shaking her shoulder. She pulled the blankets down and looked up at her older brother.

"Do I have to?" She asked with a whining voice. He sighed.

"Yes, it's your first day. You are going to make lost of new friends." Ev smiled at his only sister.

"You sound like my mother." She stated glaring up at him. She was by no means a morning person.

She continued to glare at Everett as she got her uniform and headed to the bathroom. He only smiled at his sister when he glanced up from his laptop.

Sera mumbled a few cruses at him in French. Sera entered the bathroom, and closed the door.

She was then reminded of the movie 'Oliver And Company', when the poodle singings about being perfect. She rolled her eyes changing into her uniform.

She put on a bit of eye liner and blush, with a dash of lip glass. She opened the bathroom door and walked down the hallway to the living room then the kitchen.

She sat down in the chair closest to the door, where her mother had set out a plate of food for her.

"Thanks ma'." She said softly taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Not a problem dear." Her mother stated while smiling. Sera ate her breakfast quietly, and soon Ev joined them. He set his laptop down on the counter and join their mother and father.

"Where's Kamin?" Everett asked their parents.

"He is still in bed. School for him does not start till next week." Their mother replied after take a sip of her coffee.

"Lucky duck." Sera said under her breath while she took her plate and glass to the sink.

"Well I'm off to school." She stated with fake over excitement and sarcasm. Ev laughed softly at his sister, while their mom and dad just rolled their eyes.

Sera grabbed her backpack on her way out of the door. She closed the door softly behind her, and backed up bumping into someone.

She turned around quickly and looked over the person.

"I'm so sorry. I was not watching where I was going." She apologized, to the tall boy she thought was about her age.

"It's not a problem. No one was hurt." He stated smiling. "By the way, I'm Matt." He held out his hand for her to shake. She looked at him for a moment, then extended her hand to meet his.

"I'm Serafina, but most people call me Sera or Fin." She answered back while shaking his hand. 'His hands are soft.' She thought then quickly pulled her hand away from his. A rare smile graced her lips.

"Well by your uniform, I'd say we go to the same school. Want to walk with me? I'm going to meet some friends on the way there." Matt explained while looking over Sera. Fin nodded with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sure that would helpful. I would most likely get lost anyway." She stated. Matt smiled at her.

"Great. Come on, we don't want to be late." Sera nodded, and started to walk with Matt to meet his friends.

"So who are your friends anyway?" She asked softly looking over at him. He thought for moment.

"Well there is Tai Kamiya Is that right, Sora Takenouchi, and Izzy Izumi. Those are you are going to be meeting. And maybe after school you will meet the others." He said putting his hands in his pockets. She nodded.

'They must be the ones that I saw yesterday.' She thought while looking ahead.

Tai looked around to see if he could spot Matt any where. Izzy and Sora were there already, and if Matt did not get there soon they were going to leave without him.

"It's not like Matt to be late." Sora mussed as she started getting worried for her friend.

"Look there he is, and he has someone with him." Izzy pointed to the two figures walking toward them.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Sera and I were talking." Matt referred to the girl standing next to him. She smiled at the three in front of them.

"Hi, my name is Serafina but everyone either calls me Sera or Fin." She stated looking over the three.

'Yep, I seen them yesterday.' She thought while Matt rolled called them to show Sera who they were.

"Well it is nice to meet you all." Sera stated while bowing slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Sera." Izzy stated while smiling at her.

"Yeah." Sora nodded in agreement. Tai looked down at his watch.

"Come on guys, were going to be late." He said in a rush then headed off toward school.

Sera kept fiddling with her skirt. 'God, I hate skirts. I wish they would run around the world and jump in an ocean.' She thought using Haku's saying, when he did not like something or someone.

The five of them made it to school just in time for the bell to ring.

"Well I have to go to the office. See you guys later." Sera said while waving at them, then heading toward the office. 'They seem nice.' She smiled slightly. 'Izzy kind of reminds me of Ev when he was younger.' She laughed softly. She reached the office and was handed a note and class schedule.

The secretary then showed her which room she would be in first, and her locker. She watched as the many rows of lockers pasted.

"Here we are Miss Uriel. If you need anything, just come find me, and I'll do what ever I can." The secretary, Ms. Shewmaker, stated while smiling at Sera.

"Thank you so much, and I'll keep that in mind." She bowed slightly as the older women left. She grabbed onto the door knob and took a deep breath.

She walked into the class room and all eyes were now on her. The teacher walked over to her and Sera handed him the note.

"Welcome Miss Uriel. I'm Mr. Leith. Since you are new, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" Asked the math teacher. She nodded at him.

"Well I moved here from France, so my older brother could go to college here. I have a younger brother as well. I'm 16 years old, and I have a fascination with mythology." She said and the teacher nodded.

"Very good, could you take a seat next to Tai please? Tai raise your hand." The boy that she had met earlier that day raised his hand, and Sera walked over, sitting down in the cold seat. A shiver went up her shine as her bare legs touched the chair.

"Hey, do you have any idea about math, at all?" Tai asked leaning over slightly. Sera laughed softly, and nodded.

"Yeah, it is my best subject." She stated making Tai smiled.

"I knew we were going to become best friends." He stated making Sera laugh more.

Math class was finally over, after Sera gave Tai plenty of tricks for his homework, that she had learned back in France.

Sera made her way over to her locker to find Izzy opening the one next to it.

"Hey Izzy." She said opening her locker and putting her math book inside.

"Hey Sera. How was your first class?" He asked getting out his science book.

"It went well. I'm sitting next to Tai in there." She stated looking to see which class she had next. She sighed softly. "Great I have gym." She stated as Matt, Sora, and Tai walked over.

"Great you have that with me." Sora said. "Come on, you have to get your gym uniform and stuff, so we better get over there early." Sora said taking Sera by the arm and leading her away from the boys. Sera walked after Sora.

"So having fun?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, everyone here seems really nice." Fin stated as they entered the gym.

Fin got her gym uniform and frowned when she changed into it. She sighed softly. Gym passed without incident, Sora and Sera were talking the whole time, and there fore got into trouble. Sera and Sora went their separate ways to their lockers and once again Sera met up with Izzy with a large smile on her face.

"I'm guessing gym was not that bad?" He asked while smiling over at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, once I got over the uniform Sora and I had a wonderful time." She stated while looking over her list. "I have language next." She said to herself.

"Hey, so do I." Izzy said picking up his book. Sera smiled.

"Great. Plus it is the last class before lunch." She did a happy dance in her head.

Izzy and Sera headed off to language with saying a brief hello to Matt, Tai, and Sora. Sera sat in front of Izzy in that class. The bell rang it seemed just as class started.

Izzy and Sera talked while they walked to their lockers. Matt, Tai, and Sora met them as they walked to the lunch room.

"So Sera, how id your first day going?" Matt asked with his hands in his pockets. Sera smiled.

"Better then I thought it was going to be." She said looking over at him. "But I still wish Haru and Haku were here." She sighed softly, thinking about her old best friends.

Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Sora shared a look.

"Who are Haru and Haku?" Sora asked as they got in line for lunch.

"They are my best friends back in France. I have not heard from them since I got on the plane to come here, and it's killing me." She said when they got their lunch and walked over to a table.

"Oh. I know how that is. My brother and I did not talk for a while after our mom and dad split up." Matt stated taking a bite of the school lunch then making a face at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sera said looking over at Matt. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. My brother and I talk all the time now." He said with a smile. Sera nodded.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about what it was like back in France and what there was to do around where they lived and stuff.

Sera then went to class with Matt in History, and all four of them in Arts And Humanities.

The five of them walked out of the class building with their book bags on their backs.

"Man, I don't get any of this stuff." Tai said looking over his math homework. Sera rolled her eyes.

"It's simple. All you have to do is get the x by it's self on one side, and the numbers on the other." Sera explained.

"But what do you do when it's a y?" Asked Tai looking over at the red haired girl. Sera sighed softly.

"The same thing." She stated. Izzy put his hand on her should.

"Give up Sera. It's a lost cause." Izzy said gravely.

"Yeah, we all have tried to help him, but he just wont get it." Matt put in, while they walked to the middle school.

Davis was gloating again when the older students arrived.

"Yeah, and me and Zeemon are going to nock the stuffing out of those evil digi" T.K. covered his mouth as Sera walked up with the other high schoolers.

"Hey everyone." Izzy greeted the younger digidestined.

"Hi Izzy." Cody said back.

"Everyone this is Sera. She just moved here from France." Matt said introducing everyone to Sera.

"That's Davis with the goggles. T.K. with the hat, he is my little brother. Yolei with the purple hair. Kari is the other girl and Tai's little sister. And Cody is the last one." He said pointing to all of them in turn.

"Oh, and here comes Ken." Matt said pointing to a boy with bluish colored hair.

"Well it is nice to meet all of you. But I must be getting home." She said waving goodbye to everyone, and walking home. "Oh and Tai, just call if you need help with your math." She called back, and Tai smiled big.

"Thanks Fin!" He called back to her.

Sera reached her new home and entered the door taking off her shoes. She walked into her bedroom and feel down on her bed.

"Someone had a good day." Everett said walking into the room and setting his laptop down on his desk.

"Yeah. You were right. I did make new friends. Ten of them I think." She looked over at her brother as he looked over at her. He smiled.

"I'll have to meet them sometime." He laughed softly at her expression. It was a mix between, are-you-serious and you-are-going-to-love-them look.

**A/N: I do not by any means own Digimon. But I do own Sera, Everett, and Kamin.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sera sighed softly. "Gosh. I starting to sound like you." Ev just laughed like he always does. Sera got and went to her closet to find something to change into. 'Damned skirt.' She thought as she once again pulled it down to cover her butt. She pulled out a pair of baggie cargo pants with lots of pockets, and a black form fitting t-shirt with a white star in the middle of it. She went to the bathroom to change.

"That's one thing I don't like about sharing a room. Having to go to the bathroom every time I have to change." She muttered shutting the bathroom door. She walked out of the bathroom with her despised uniform in one hand, while she frowned at it. She walked back into her bedroom, but before she did that she placed her uniform in the washer, so it would be clean for tomorrow. She looked under her bed to find her black belt.

"Hey Ev. Do you know where my belt is?" She asked looking up.

Ev walked to the door with someone behind him. Matt's and TK's faces appeared.

"Nope, but I'm sure that's going to hurt." She looked at him like he was crazy then fell on to the floor head first.

"Your right. It did hurt." She stated when she recovered. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her head slightly. Matt smiled.

"We just stopped over to say hi, really. I do live right next door." Matt stated.

"Yeah, and I'm staying with Matt tonight, because it's the week end." TK said smiling. Sera stood.

"It is the weekend tomorrow." She smiled slightly and hugged TK. "Thanks for reminding me. Yesh, no school. Even though I only went one day." She mussed putting her hand under her chin. Matt laughed.

"You really don't like school do you?" He asked. Sera shook her head.

"Nope. Anyway, are you two going to stay for dinner? Mom would not mind putting out two extra plates." She asked the two blonde boys. TK and Matt looked at each other.

"Sure. I would not mind. Anything is better then dad's cooking." TK said smiling back at Sera.

"Great. I'll go tell mom." She said and walked between the two teens to the living room then the kitchen. "Hey mom, Matt and TK are going to stay for dinner." Sera's mother smiled.

"That's wonderful. I'll make sure to set up two chairs and plates for them." Her mother said going back to cooking.

"Hey Fin…" Kamin said. Sera looked down at him.

"Who are they? Are they your boyfriends?" He asked pointing at Matt and TK standing by the door to her room. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"Nope. They are just my friends." Her little brother nodded.

"Okay. You can't cheat on Haroo." He stated. Sera blushed slightly.

"Haru and myself are not dating." She stated patting Kamin on the head. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, what ever." He took his cup and went to his own bedroom to watch TV. Sera walked over to the two teens.

"So, what do you want to do while dinner gets done?" She asked looking down at the ground. Matt and TK shrugged.

"Not a clue." Matt said looking around at their apartment. Everett walked out into the living room where the three teens stood.

"Fin, I have something to show you." He said pulling on her arm. "You guys can see too." Ev said while he smiled at the two boys.

They three of them followed Ev to his laptop. He scooted to the side to let them see. A digimon popped on the screen when he clicked something. It walked around the screen and looked out at them. "Sera!" It called and smiled. Sera jumped back slightly pressing her back up against Matt's chest. Matt blushed softly for a moment. TK was looking at the screen not even noticing what was happening else where.

"Ev… Where did you find that?" Sera asked softly. He laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up Fin. I found it on the internet. Nothing big." He shrugged. "I then programmed it to say your name, and smile. Simple really." Sera raised a brow at her brother. She then smacked him in the head. He jumped slightly.

"How dare you get my hopes up like that." She yelled at him. Matt and TK shared a look then laughed softly.

"Kids! Dinner is ready!" Sera's and Ev's mom yelled. Sera sighed softly heading out of the room. Everett rubbed his head gently. Matt and TK followed after Sera with Ev not far behind. Sera sat down in her regular seat, TK sat next to her, with Matt on the other side of him. Kamin sat himself next to Matt and stared up at him.

"Your tall." He said turning his head up to look at Matt's face. Matt looked down at the little boy and smiled softly, while Sera tried to hide a laugh.

"Thanks, I guess." Matt replied.

"Hey Fin! I like Haku and Haroo better." Kamin stated looking over at Sera with a frown on his face. Sera laughed softly at the faces Matt and TK made.

"Alright Kamin. I'll remember to tell them that the next time I talk to them." She stated. Kamin nodded his head.

"You better. Haru and Haku smell better, and look nicer." He stated his reasoning and started to pick at his food. Sera laughed some more at Matt and TK.

"You'll have to excuse Kamin. He talks his mind." She smiled slightly and took a sip of her water that her mother had given her.

After that there was just some conversation to pass the time. TK, Matt, and Sera went into the living room after they were finished to watch some TV before Matt and TK went back to Matt's apartment. Sera's mother and father took Kamin for a walk, and Everett was in their room again working on his laptop. Sera sat between Matt and TK. Sera switched the channel to The Ring. Before hand Sera had turned off the lights. Right at the part when the lady first gets the phone call, the phone rang causing all three of them to jump. Sera reached over TK to get the phone.

"Hello?" Sera asked unsurely.

"Hey Sera, I was just wondering how to do problem number 5 on our homework." Tai asked looking over his homework. Sera sighed.

"You called at the most inconvenient time, you know that Tai?" She stated, while Matt and TK sighed softly. Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Sera. I'll call you back tomorrow then." Tai said while softly laughing.

"Okay, talk to you then. Bye." Sera said then hung up the phone, reaching over TK again. "It was Tai wanting help with his homework." She stated to the two blondes.

"Well I think it's about time for us to go anyway. Dad will be home soon." Matt said as he got up. TK also stood, followed by Sera. They walked to the door, and Sera said bye to them.

"Come back anytime." She said as she waved to them. Everett walked into the living room and smiled at Sera when she closed the door.

"Sera's got a crush. Sera's got a crush." He chanted over and over again.

"Shut up Ev." She stated with a bored look. "We are just friends." She shrugged and got changed for bed.

But found after she watched the rest of The Ring by herself she could not go to sleep.

"Hey Ev. Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked as she shook her brother. He looked up at he with sleep in his eyes.

"Sure." He said and pulled up the covers for her to get in.

"Thanks Ev, you're the best." She said and snuggled up to her brother's back.

"Yeah, whatever." He said and went back to sleep.

Tai called Sera the next morning right after she got up.

"Hello?" She asked in a sleepy tone while she yawned.

"Sorry did I catch you at a bad time again?" Tai asked sounding worried. She shook her head.

"Nope. Now about that problem." She started but Tai interrupted her.

"Hey could you meet me down at the soccer fields? Davis has a game today and I told him I would be there." Sera nodded.

"Yeah, just let me wake up first." She said yawning again.

"Okay see you there." Tai sounded happy as he hung up the phone. Matt had called Tai last night after he had gotten home and told him about the digimon thing that Ev did. And told him how Sera reacted. Tai guessed she had been around digimon before, but they had to make sure of that today with everyone else.

Sera went to her room and closed the door locking it so Ev could not get in while she changed. She put on an overly large white t-shirt, that had a heart on it, and a pair low cut of blue jean flares.

She told her mom she would be back later, and headed out of the door putting her shoes on. When she got to the soccer fields everyone was already there, including someone she did not know. He looked older then the rest of them though.

She walked over to the stands and sat down next to Tai. Everyone greeted her, and she waved back at them.

"So Tai, did you bring the stuff?" She asked raising a brow at Tai. He sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"I kind of forgot it." He stated while laughing softly. Sera sighed softly.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked herself and smiled. "Oh well, no need to do that stuff now anyway." She said looking out to the soccer field to see Davis score a goal. "Go Davis!" She called and laughed softly with everyone else.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon in anyway shape or form.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Sera, this is Joe." Izzy interceded the blue haired boy with glasses that was now sitting with them. She smiled at him.

"Well it is nice to meet you." Sera said holding out her hand for him to shake. He nodded.

"It is nice to meet you as well." He stated with a smile. They then turned their attention back to the game as Davis stole the ball from another player.

"Woot! Davis!" Sera called and everyone called. After the game, with meaningless talking during the game, they went down to congratulate Davis on the good game he played even though his team lost. Davis crossed his arms and pouted.

"It's not fair. I really wanted to win." He said while looking down at the ground. Tai stepped up beside him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"There is always next time." Davis looked up at his rule model.

"Really?" He asked with this cute little kid face.

"You bet." Sera put in.

"Hey you guys want to come over to our house?" Kari asked. Everyone agreed. Sera walked next to Matt and Izzy.

"So, you watch the rest of that movie last night?" Matt asked looking over at Sera, his hands in his pockets. She nodded.

"Yes, but then when I went to bed, I had to sleep with Ev because I was scared." She rubbed the back of her head slightly from embarrassment. Matt laughed softly. Sera looked over him slightly since she had not seen him out of his school uniform at all, he was wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The black shirt contrasted nicely with Matt's hair. 'Just like when Haku wore black.' She thought then shook her head of the thoughts.

"I'll have to call them later." She said softly to herself. She then looked at Izzy, he was wearing a red button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans as well.

"Sera, how do you like here so far?" Izzy asked. Sera and Izzy were about the same height. She smiled slightly.

"It has been a lot better then I thought it would be. Thanks for asking." She stated mussing on her thoughts when she had first got here. Izzy smiled back at her.

"Well that's good to hear." Izzy stated with a smile still on his face.

"Mom! We're home, and we brought our friends over!" Called Kari as Tai led them to their room. Everyone sat in a circle, going from left to right it was Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, Joe, Sera, Tai, Matt, Sora, Cody, Izzy, and TK.

"So we all came here today to question Sera about the Digiworld." Tai stated looking over at Sera. Sera looked wide eyed around the group. All eyes were on her.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about." She said starting to get up, when Demiveemon jumped out from Davis' jump bag.

"Yes, you do!" He said making Sera stop where she was and sit back down.

"Oh may gosh." She said very slowly.

"Yep, we all had digimon at one time or another." Sora explained.

"And now Kari, Cody, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and TK go to the Digitalworld very often to fight a new threat." Matt then added. Sera was still looking at the blue and white digimon. They were bein very blunt about all of this.

"No, way." Was all she said. Everyone laughed. Everyone then pulled out their digivices. Sera then took her's out of her pocket to show everyone.

"The ones that they have are called D-3s." Izzy stated, meaning the ones that Cody and them had. Sera nodded still in shook. Poromon, Upamon, Patamon, Wormmon, and Gatomon then deiced to come out of their partners' bags. Sera watched all of them, with a few eyes still on her.

"But… how? The Digitalworld closed when I was 12." She was very confused at the moment.

"Well it reopened for only Ken at first, then those guys got their D-3s when I went to find out why Agumon was in trouble. We can only get into the Digiworld when at least one of them is there to open the gate." Tai explained getting Sera to nod.

"I see." She said thinking something over. "Do you guys have different crest?" She asked looking up at them with a serous look. They nodded, and explained who had which crest and that they were pasted on to the younger digidestined. "Oh, Haru, Haku, and myself all had crest as well." She pulled a necklace that she always wore from under her shirt. It was a silver charm that looked like a modern star. "Mine was the crest of the Star. Haru had the Moon crest, and Haku had the Sun crest." She then explained to them.

"Wait, your old friends had digimon too?" TK asked raising his brow slightly.

"Yeah… Why?" Sera asked also raising a brow at the younger blonde boy.

"Nothing, I was just wondering." TK backed off not liking the look Sera was giving him.

"Anyway, we were wondering, have you had any messages from your digimon?" Izzy asked getting to the point. Sera shook her head.

"No, the last time I had contact with Talamon was when the gate closed four years ago." Sera told them looking down at the digivice in her hand.

"Sorry we brought up your digimon." Kari said. "I know how hard it was when I had to leave Gatomon the first time."

Sera nodded, "Yeah, but I thought I had gotten over it." She shrugged slightly.

"Does your brother know about the Digital World?" Matt asked. Sera nodded.

"Yeah, he was all our technological support when we went there." Sera admitted.

"So he knows about everything that went on there?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, he knows the ins and outs of it." She nodded.

"Good, I would like to meet him sometime." Izzy stated, and Sera nodded.

"He should be around almost anytime." Izzy nodded.

"Well I think we are done with that conversation. Lets move on to something else. Sera, is your older brother single?" Yolei asked getting a weird look from Sera.

"I guess.. He is. We have never really talked about it." Sera said kind of slowly, still giving Yolei a weird look.

"Okay, okay. Here is another question Sera." Davis said. "Are you single?" Sera gave him an ever more weird look.

"Why would you like to know?" She asked now just raising her eye brow.

"Because I know someone who likes you. Duh." He said crossing his arms. She blushed slightly.

"Well I am single." She said softly, Davis smiled.

"Great now …" Kari and TK throw themselves at Davis to keep him from saying the name that was about to come from his lips.

"Hey Kari. What did you do that for DK? You could have killed me and Kari!" Davis said first being all sweet to Kari, then yelling at TK. TK rolled his eyes and sat back over in his seat.

Sera laughed softly along with everyone else. Sera then looked at the clock that was placed in Tai's and Kari's room.

"Well I say I better be getting home. Don't want my parents to worry." She said standing up along with Matt.

"Yeah me too. Dad was going to be home early today." He stated and walked to the door with Sera. Everyone said by the two that were leaving and went back to their conversations. As Matt and Sera were walking back to their apartments together, she looked over at him.

"You did not have to leave. I know your dad will not be home for another two hours." She said looking down at the ground. Matt blushed softly.

"Yeah, I could not let you walk home alone. I have to get home and clean anyway. TK and myself made a mess of the place." Sera raised a brow at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've only known you for two days and I already know you would rather bite off your own hand than be messy." She laughed softly.

"Alright, alright you catch me." Matt said putting up his hands.

"So way did you want to walk me home?" She asked looking at him from the corner of her eye. He shrugged.

"Someone asked me to watch over you." He smiled.

"Ohh. I see. Friends watch dog. I know how that is." She grinned slightly at the thought of Haku having her watch a girl that he liked for him and make sure no other guy got to her before he had the chance.

"What are Haru and Haku like? I hear you talk about Haku a lot. But you never seem to mention Haru." Matt asked looking ahead of him and placing his hands in his pockets. Sera was taken back a little bit at the question.

"Well Haku was more of the stand out guy, while Haru was the serious one. Haru never really talked much, well he did to me but not to anyone else. I used to be just like him, that is till I met Haku." Sera looked over at Matt. "You do kind of look like Haku though. Same color blonde hair, same eye color. Just his features were a bit different then yours, and he was shorter then you." She stated looking back in front of her as they made their way up the stairs. Matt nodded. "Haru and I dated for a while. Everything was fine with it and stuff, but we stopped talking to each other a lot. I mean when we were just friends we told each other that the other got on your nervous when they did and stuff, but when we were going out we never told each other that. I was just… weird is the best way to explain it." She said thinking about it. Matt nodded.

"Yeah, Sora and I dated off and on for a while, but it was just weird as you put it." He finished as they reached their doors.

"Thanks for walking me home Matt." Sera said standing on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek softly.

"Not a problem Sera." Matt said smiling softly and walking to his apartment right next door.

Sera closed the door behind her and went to her room with Ev smirking at her all the way there.

"Get over yourself Everett. He is just a friend." She stated without him even saying a word. Ev just shook his head and looked back at his computer.


	6. Chapter 6

Sera closed the door to her room behind her, picking up the phone as she sat on her bed. She dialed Haru's number first.

"Hello?" Mrs. Smith asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Smith. Is Haru there? This Serafina." Sera said laying back on her bed.

"Oh! Sera. How are you doing dear?" His mother asked and Sera could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm doing well. Started school, and made some friends." She explained putting her arm under her head.

"That's good dear. Haru! Sera is on the phone!" She heard the older women call. "He'll be right with you." She said as she rested the phone down for Haru to get.

"Hello?" Sera heard a male voice ask.

"Hey Haru." Sera said brightly.

"Sera! Haku is getting on my last nerve." He said with an edge to his voice. Sera laughed softly.

"It will be okay, I promise." Sera stated getting a sigh from Haru.

"Yeah, whatever." Haru said sitting down on his leather couch in his room.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you. Some friends of mine here have digimon…" She said softly. Haru must have been drinking something when she said that because she heard something splash against the phone.

"No way!" He said cleaning up the mess he made.

"Yeah. And six of them can get into the digital world right now." Sera heard the doorbell ring in Haru's house.

"Be right back." He said and went to get the door. Sera waited wondering where Haku was.

"FIIIIIINNNNN!" Haku yelled as he picked up the phone. Sera held the phone away from her ear slightly .

"Hey Haku." She said with a laughed.

"So how are you?" Haku said lapsing into a conversation.

"Haku! Give me the phone, Sera and myself were just in an important conversation." Haru demanded.

"Hold on a moment Fin." Haku said putting his hand over the speaker. "Haru I am trying to talk on the phone. Could you hold on a minute." Haku stated going back to talk with Sera. "Okay, I'm back." Sera was laughing now. If anything Haru was about ready to kill Haku at this point.

"I'm doing fine Haku get on the other phone and let Haru have this one." She stated with a smile. Haku sighed.

"Alright. Here Haru. I'm going to get the other phone." Haku stated as his happy self. Sera could almost see him skipping to get to the other phone.

"God, I wish he would die." Haru stated as he got back on the phone. Sera rolled her eyes.

"Breath Haru." She stated rolling over so she laid on her front.

"So, what were you and Haru talking about that hr got all mean about?" Haku asking getting in on the conversation.

"I was just telling him that there are people teens our age, and younger kids that have digimon. And that six of them can go to the digital world." Sera restarted.

"Ooohhhh. I see." Haku said with one of his famous 'I could careless' voices. Haru sighed.

"Listen, this could be big. You could get to see Kelemon again." Haru stated getting more annoyed with their blonde friend. Haku shrugged.

"I guess that would be cool. We could all hang out like we used to, instead of it being just me and Haru." Haku said rather sadly. Sera pouted sadly.

"I'm sorry Haku. I did not want to move away." She said softly.

"Yea, but you still did." He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry. Maybe we could got o see Sera at some point." Haru said being nice to the blonde for once in a while.

"Thanks Haru." Haku hugged Haru.

"Aww. It's so cute, when two guys hug each other." Sera said hearing Haru struggling to get away from Haku.

"Be quiet Sera." Haru said his voice not being very happy.

"Well I should go. Ev wants on the phone." Sera said looking at Everett as he was making the hand motions that their mom and dad were not in a good mood.

"Alright. Talk to you later." Both of the guys said at the same time, Haku his happy self again, and Haru with a dull voice. Sera hung up the phone and walked out to the living room where her mom and dad were fighting.

"Take Kamin somewhere. I'll stay here and make sure they don't kill each other." Ev said going to their little brother's room and bring him to Sera. She nodded.

"Come on Kamin." She said holding out her hand for him to take. He took her hand watching as their parents fought. Sera led him to the door and walked out closing the door behind them as Ev tried to reason with their parents.

"Want to go to the park?" Sera smiled down at the youngest child. Big green eyes looked up at purple ones.

"Why were mommy and daddy yelling at each other?" He asked softly looking down at the ground. Sera's smiled dropped and sighed softly.

"I don't know Kamin. I don't know." She said walking down the stairs with her hand still holding her little brother's. The two arrived at the park about ten minutes later, and Kamin went start to the swinging.

"Come on Fin! Push me!" He called with a smiled.

"Alright, alright." She said walking over and pulling her brother back in the swing then letting go so he went high, then cam back down and she lightly pushed his back so he went higher.

"Hey Fin?" Kamin asked looking over his shoulder at his older sister.

"Yes?" She said looking up from the ground.

"Do you miss where we used to live?" He asked looking back in front of him. She nodded.

"Yeah." She stated looking back down at the ground.

"Okay, I just wanted to know if I was the only one. I did not want to be wrong about going back home." He said making Sera look at him with surprise. Sera stopped the swing and looked down at her four year old brother.

"Want to meet some of my friends?" She asked raising a brow at him.

"Are they like Haroo and Haku?" He asked tilting his head in a very child like manner.

"Some of them." She smiled.

"Good! I really like Haku, he was funny." Kamin said jumping from the swing and taking Sera's hand again. "You know what Fin?" He asked looking at his sister with a smile. "I was wrong. You are fun." He said and laughed softly. Sera raised a brow looking down at her brother.

"So you thought I was not fun. I'll show you I'm funner then Everett." She said and picked Kamin up and putting him on her shoulders. He was laughing so much.

"Fin! You scared me." He stated while laughing. She laughed as well.

"Sorry." She said. "Hold on." She instructed as she began to dance around pretending that she was like an airplane, because Kamin loved airplanes.

In about 15 minutes they came across Tai, Kari, Davis, Izzy, and TK. Sera stopped while her little brother and laughing on her shoulders.

"Hey guys." She said bring Kamin down off of her shoulders.

"Aww. Fin! I was having fun." He said and pouted slightly.

"Well you said you wanted to meet some of my friends." She stated raising a brow at him. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said looking over at the five. He walked up to Kari and smiled holding out his hand. "My name is Kamin. Your very pretty." He said while smiling one of his most child like smiles.

"Awww. Your so cute. My name is Kari." She stated with a smile shaking his hand slightly.

"Hey, that's not cool. Sera your little brother is moving in on Kari!" Davis said pointing at Kamin. Sera laughed.

"I'm sure it's not a big challenge Davis. Your not afraid of some companion are you?" Sera said putting her arm around Davis' shoulders.

"No! It's just, she is too old for him." He stated crossing his arms. Kamin looked over at Davis.

"I don't like you." He simply stated glaring slightly at the boy with goggles. Everyone laughed.

"Look Davis you've gained a new fan." TK said with a laugh.

"Shut up TC." Davis said with a frown. Kamin then walked over to Izzy.

"I like you. Will you go out with Fin? She just has not been the same since her and Haru broke up." He asked looking over so sweet and innocent, but not really either. Sera and Izzy blushed a deep red.

"I'm sure she has other people that she is more interested in." Izzy stated while Kamin frowned.

"Fine. I just said that because she wrote something about you in her dairy. I'm not sure what it said though." Kamin scratched his head slightly, and Sera blushed harder.

"Okay. I think you have said enough Ka-" She did not get to finish because walked over to Tai.

"And I seen your name in there too." He said looking the older boy up and down. "Hey Fin! I like him better. You should date him." He stated. Sera sighed softly while shaking her head.

"When did you get in my dairy anyway?" She asked walking over to main and picking him up.

"When you went out today." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I knew I needed to get a new lock." She said while laughing slightly.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon in any shape or form. And I need someone's ideas about what should happen, becauseI am running into writer's block. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are you two doing out here anyway?" TK asked. Sera opened her mouth to speak but Kamin beat her to it.

"Cause mommy and daddy were fighting, and Everett told us to leave." He stated standing by Kari holding her hand smiling up at her. Everyone looked at Sera to see if he was right. The red head nodded slightly.

"Yeah." She said looking down at the ground.

"They were yelling really loud and stuff too." Main put in making Sera wince slightly.

"They were not that bad." Sera raised her eye brow at the little boy. He nodded.

"Yeah they were. I wonder if Matt could hear them." He said thinking slightly.

"How do you know where Matt lives?" Kari asked.

"Cause he and him," he pointed at TK, "came over to our house yesterday, and just went next door when they left." Kamin said acting like he knew everything.

"Oh, I see." Kari said smiling down at Kamin.

"Come on Kari lets go play in the park." Kamin said dragging Kari behind with Davis following after them muttering a few things, with TK following after him. Sera laughed softly.

"Why were or are your parents fight?" Tai asked when Kamin, Davis, TK, and Kari were out of ear shot. Sera shrugged.

"I really don't know. I was on the phone with Haru and Haku when Ev came into our room and told me to take Kamin somewhere because mom and dad were fighting." She explained re-living the event.

"Then they do this often?" Izzy asked walking up beside Sera. She sighed.

"Once in a while. I mean it does not happen every day or anything. But when they do fight, they are very violent." She stated looking down at the ground and rubbing her arm slightly.

"Well if you don't want to go back to your apartment, Kamin and you could stay at our house. Mom wouldn't mind." Tai offered, while Sera shook her head.

"I don't want to leave Ev alone all night. Plus mom would not like it if Kamin stayed out all night." She added. Tai nodded.

"Alright." The four of them walked to where the younger teens were. Kari was pushing Kamin on a swing again, while TK and Davis stood to the side talking to Kari.

"Fin!" Someone called. Sera looked around and stopped Ev running to them.

"Is everything okay?" Sera asked softly when he reached her. He nodded catching his breath.

"Yeah, they are asleep now. Dad is sleeping in our room." He said looking over at Kamin with the other three. "He likes them. I'm surprised." He stated standing up straighter. Sera nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, this is Izzy and Tai. Tai, Izzy, this is my big brother Everett or Ev for short." She intruded the three of them.

"It is very nice to meet Fin's friends. She writes all about you guys in her dairy." He stated with a laugh. Sera groaned.

"Does everyone I live with read my dairy?" She almost yelled. Ev rubbed the back of his head smiling softly.

"No." He said trying to get away from his sister's madness.

"Wait… Where are we going to sleep if dad is in our room?" She asked looking at Ev. He shrugged.

"One of us could sleep in Kamin's room with him, and one of us could sleep on the couch." He explained shrugging.

"My offer is still open." Tai up in smiling slightly. Sera smiled.

"Why don't you sleep on the couch, and I go over to Tai's house." She said walking over to stand never Tai. Everett came of gave her this funny look.

"You are joking right?" He said raising a brow at his little sister.

"Nope, Kari will be there." She said pointing to the girl that was pushing Kamin on the swing. Ev sighed softly.

"Fine, I guess. Can't believe we just got here and your staying over at a boy's house." He said the last part more softly. The three teens laughed softly.

"Well Kamin and I better get home. Don't want mom to wake up and worry because he is not there." Ev said still not liking the idea of Sera staying with Tai for the night. Sera nodded. Ev walked over to where his little brother was with the three other people there.

"He is really easy to convince." Izzy stated. Sera nodded.

"Yeah, he got over me staying with boys when I would stay at Haru's or Haku's house." She shrugged. She turned to Tai. "Looks like we are going to be roomies for the night." She said while smiling. He nodded smiling too.

"Yep, can't wait." After Ev and Kamin left Izzy and TK looked down at their watches.

"Wow, I better be getting home." TK exclaimed starting to running from the group while waving at them.

"Yeah same for me as well." Izzy started walking away rather then running. Davis sighed.

"I better be going too. Bye Kari, bye Tai, bye Sera." He called as he walked down the road. The three of them waved bye to Davis.

"Come on, mom wanted us home by now." Tai said leading the way to their house while Kari and Sera walked by each other.

"Hey Kari. Do you know who Davis was talking about earlier, you know the person who likes me?" Sera asked the younger girl. Kari smiled.

"I do but I'm not going to tell you." She stated with a grinned as Sera pouted.

"But Kari." She whined. Kari shook her head.

"Sorry but I'm not telling." Kari stated while crossing her arms.

"Fine then." Sera said still with a pout in her voice. Kari laughed softly with Sera joined in a little later. Tai looked behind him.

"What's so funny?" He asked raising a brow.

"Nothing Tai." Kari said while still laughing.

"Yeah there is or you would not be laughing." He said dropping back between the two girls.

"It's nothing Tai. Or should I just say girl stuff." Sera added making Tai cringe. He then started to move back to the front. "If everything else fails with a guy say 'girl stuff'. Always worked with Haru and Haku." Sera explained while Kari laughed some more.

"I'll have to keep that in mind with Davis." She stated which made Sera laugh. They reached Tai's and Kari's house walked in.

"Hey mom is it okay if Sera spends the night?" Kari asked her mother who was in the kitchen.

"Sure. I just about have dinner ready." Their mother said while Kari grabbed onto Sera's hand and led her to her and Tai's room. Sera looked around, now just getting a good look their the place where the two siblings lived, not having really looked at it earlier.

"Tai will most likely sleep on the couch, and you get his bed." Kari stated bring Sera from her thoughts.

"I don't want to force Tai to sleep on the couch, I will if he wants his bed." Sera stated looking down at the ground with slight redness on her cheeks. Kari shook her head.

"No he won't mind. After all he is the one that invited you." Kari said while looking for Gatomon.

"Hey Sera." Tai said from the door. "You don't have anything to sleep in do you?" He asked raising a brow. Sera's eyes went wide.

"Crap, I forgot." She said cursing herself in French in her head.

"Mom said to let you wear some of my clothes. I hope you don't mind." Tai said walking over to his dresser, and pulling out a pair of plaid pj pants, and a black overly large t-shirt. Tai handed the clothes over to Sera.

"Thanks Tai." She said while she hugged him. Tai blushed slightly and Kari giggled.

"No….Not a problem." He said and walked out of the room in a rush. Sera looked at Kari.

"Was it something I said?" She asked not having any clue what so ever. She always used to hug Haru and Haku they never did anything like.

"Don't worry about it." She just waved it off.

"Kids! Dinner!" Mrs. Yagami called. Sera put the clothes Tai gave her on the bed she would be sleeping on and followed Kari out. Dinner was uneventful just filled with small talk mostly. Tai barely said anything the whole time. After dinner Kari and Sera settled into the living room after they had changed for bed. The clothes that Tai gave Sera were very big on her, but she did not complain. Kari turned the on the television. While Tai walked out of the kitchen to their bedroom. Sera watched as tai shut the door quietly as not to let anyone know where he had gone.

"I'll be right back." Sera said to Kari as she walked over to the room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." Tai called. Sera opened the door and walked into the room. Tai was on their computer.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sera asked sitting on the floor. Tai looked over at her and shook his head.

"No." Was all he said while a blush was on his face. She sighed softly.

"Alright." She stood and headed to the door. Tai got up and grabbed her arm softly. Sera raised a brow at him.

"Yes?" She asked tilting her head slightly, a habit she had got from Haku.

"Who do you like better Matt or me?" Tai asked looking at Sera with a serious look. Sera shrugged.

"I don't know. We have only known each other for about almost three days now. I don't know who I like better." She stated and Tai released her arm as he nodded.

"Okay." He said moving over to sit on his bed.

"And sorry I took your bed." Sera added with a slightly smile. Tai shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm used to it, Kari has a friend stay over like once a week so I'm on the ouch." He stated with a laugh. Sera laughed softly too.

"Well anyway, Kari is most likely wondering were I want to. Talk to you later Tai." Sera said waving and heading out of the door, to find Kari standing there with her brow raising and her hands on her hips. Sera also raised a brow at her, pulling the door shut.

"What?" She asked walking back out to the living room.

"Do you like my brother?" Kari asked rather bluntly. Sera blushed.

"I don't know. Why?" She asked looking at Kari suspiciously. Kari shook her head sitting down on the couch.

"Nothing." She was all she said.

"Gosh, this is the kingdom of one word answers." Sera stated sitting down next to Kari as Kari laughed. They were watching a movie when the phone rang and Tai came out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone.

"Hey Tai! Is Sera over there? I've been really worried. I heard some yelling from her house earlier and I tried calling but no one answered the phone then I knocked on their door and no one answered that. And I called Izzy and Sora they said she was not there, but Izzy was not home his mother answered." Matt explained from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, she is here. Her and Kari are watching a movie. We met her in the park with her little brother. Everett took their little brother home and Sera came over here to stay the night." Tai said calming his fanatic friend. Matt sighed.

"I'm glad she is okay." He stated while rubbing his head slightly.

"Yeah. Well I'll let you go now. Bye Matt." Tai said ending the conversation.

"Bye." Matt had barely the time to say before Tai hung up.

"Who was that Tai?" Kari asked looking over at her brother. Tai walked into the living room and sat down in front of the couch.

"Matt." He said looking at the TV.

"Oh." Kari said going back to watch the movie. Tai looked over at Sera to find her asleep.

"Hey Kari I think your movie buddy left you." Tai stated with a smile. Kari looked over at Sera and smiled also.

"Yeah, I guess so. Could you carry her to your bed please?" Kari asked pausing the movie.

"Yeah, sure." Tai stood up and put one of her arms under Sera's knees then the other under her back, then picked her up. He carried her to their room and laid her down on his bed while Kari covered her up with blankets. Tai stood at the door for a moment thinking.

"Come on Tai your going to miss more of the movie." Kari called from the living room.

"Alright, I'm coming." He called back, shutting the door and heading to the living room.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon in any shape or form. I do own the Uriel family, Haru, and Haku though.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sera was awakened by someone shaking her slightly. "Sera. Sera." She heard someone say. She groaned and turned over. Tai sighed. Kari and his mom had gone out shopping today. "Come on Sera." He tried again. All she did was groan again. He sighed, and looked down at the sleeping girl. He went to get the phone, called Matt to get Sera's home phone number, and then called Ev.

"Hello?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if I may speak with Everett please. This is Tai." He said talking as politely as possible.

"Sure thing. Hold on one moment." Their mother said and called for Everett.

"Hello?" Ev asked with a smile.

"Hey. How do you get Sera up in the morning?" Tai asked getting straight to the point. Everett laughed softly.

"I don't know." He said with another laugh. Tai sighed.

"But you're her brother, plus you share a room with her…. You should know how to wake her up." Tai tried to reason. Everett shook his head.

"I've never had to get her up. She is most likely up before me on most days." He said with another smile.

"This great." Tai sighed softly. "Thanks anyway." He said.

"Not a problem." Sera's older brother said and hung up the phone. Tai went back to try to wake up Sera again. He looked down at her with a frown. He finally thought of an idea that might work, he had read somewhere about it. Yeah I know, Tai read. What is the world coming to. He bent down so his face was level with Sera's. He raised his brow at her, and whispered softly in her ear.

"Sera, Sera. Time to get up. Matt and Izzy are going to be over soon." He whispered. She just rolled over the other way so now her back was to him now. He growled softly, then something catch his eye. He looked down at Sera's neck right under her hair line, she had kept her hair up last night. There was a small tattoo there in the shape of a Celtic star. "Cool." He said.

"What's cool?" Sera said softly. Tai jumped back slightly.

"Your tattoo." He said.

"Oh, okay. Haru and Haku have one just like it. We got them before I moved so we will always remember each other." Sera said softly. Tai leaned over her to see her face but found her eye were still closed.

"That's odd." He said to himself. "She is still asleep yet she is talking to me." He had an idea, he did not know if it would work for him in the end though. "Hey Sera.. Who do you like better Matt, Izzy, or Tai?" Tai asked.

"Like in what way? Izzy is a good friend to have, and he is really smart. Matt and Tai can make me laugh when I'm around them, although I think Tai is mad at me." She stated still sleeping. Tai nodded.

"Like in a boyfriend kind of way, which one do you like better?" He asked bring over a chair and sitting down. It took Sera a moment to reply.

"Well it would be more convent to have Matt as a boyfriend because he lives next to me, but he is more of a friend type then a boyfriend. And Izzy would confuse me a lot with all of his logical stuff. So out of the three of them I would have to say Tai." Sera stated, and Tai smiled.

"Sera can you wake up now?" Tai asked putting the chair back before he asked.

"Sure." Sera stated then opened her eyes slowly. She turned over and looked at Tai. "Oh, hi Tai." She said with a smile.

"Hey Sera. Matt, TK and Izzy are going to be other in a little bit, just wanted to wake you up and tell you." Tai smiled down at her, in a much better mood now. She nodded okay.

"Tai do you think I could barrow one of your shirts to wear till I get home?" She asked sitting up in Tai's bed. He nodded, and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a plain black t-shirt, that was smaller then the one she had on right then. He tossed it over to her.

"Thanks." She said and stood up stretching.

"By the way Sera, I like your tattoo." Tai stated getting ready to walk out of the room. Sera rushed over to him her eyes wide.

"Don't tell anyone about. Ev does not even know I have it. The only people that do are Haru, Haku, the person who gave me it, and now you." She begged grabbing a hold of his hand softly. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll keep it a secret." He said while looking down at the girl. Sera sighed with relief.

"Thanks Tai." She let go of him, picked up the shirt and her jeans from yesterday and went to the bathroom, passing Tai on the way. When Sera came from the bathroom Tai was sitting in the living watching TV.

"Hey where do you want to put these clothes?" She asked tilting her head slightly. 'Darn Haku and his habits.' She thought and turned her head the right way.

"Here I'll just take them." He said getting up and taking the clothes from her. He took them to the laundry room and put them in his basket. He came back out to fins Matt and Izzy sitting with Sera on the couch. Sera had a smile on her face.

"Hey Tai." Matt called as he waved to him. Tai came in and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Hey." He said rather plainly. Sera frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong Tai?" She asked concern in her voice. He shook his head.

"No I'm fine." Tai stated while looking at the ground. Sera nodded but had a look of doubt in her eyes.

"Anyway, why don't we watch the movie like we had planed to do." Izzy stated getting up from his place next to Sera and putting the DVD in the DVD player and turning the channel on the television.

"So what are we watching today?" Sera asked looking at the three boys.

"V for Vendetta." Matt answered.

"I thought TK was coming over Matt." Tai said moving to sit in front of the couch in front of Sera. Matt shook his head.

"He and the others went to the digi world." He said and everyone nodded. The movie started and while the movie played Sera absent mindedly played with Tai's hair. Tai leaned his head back on the couch because Sera had her legs folded under her. Matt and Izzy looked at each other sharing a look at their two friends.

During the movie Sera once again fell asleep right at the part where the girl was taken to the prison place and shaved her hair off. She leaned over on Izzy, making Izzy blush a deep red. After the movie was over Tai and Matt looked over at Izzy who was still blushing. Sera was resting on his shoulder with her hand resting on his arm. Matt and Tai laughed softly.

"Sorry Izzy. She goes that when she watches movies. She did it last night when Kari and her were watching a movie." Tai explained. Izzy nodded looking down at Sera with a blush.

"Hey Sera?" Tai asked while Matt gave him a 'are you crazy look?'

"What?" Sera said softly not moving from Izzy.

"Could you wake up please?" Tai asked.

"Sure." Sera replied then opened her eyes and sitting up from Izzy, who gave a sigh of relief. "So… What happened in the movie?" Sera asked looking around at the three boys.

"I don't know. That movie was kind of weird." Tai said rubbing his head. (That's what my friend said when we went to go see it. XD)

"I have to say Tai is right. That movie was kind of strange." Matt responded.

"I don't know. I thought it was very enlightening about what could happen in the world with wars and such. And what the inspiration of one person could do to change peoples' minds about things." Izzy said while everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads. He laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, whatever Izzy." Tai waved it off.

"Hey, way don't we see if the others are back yet? We could go out to eat or something." Matt suggested. Izzy now looked at him like he was the crazy one.

"You want to bring Tai AND Davis out to eat? You are very brave." Izzy stated. Matt sweat drop.

"Yeah your right. Scratch that idea." Matt said rubbing his head.

"Well I have to get a hold of Ev, to what time they want me home." Sera said getting up walking over to the phone. Tai leaned back on the couch again, Matt and Izzy smiled at each other.

"So Tai what's up with you and Sera?" Matt asked with a grinned. Tai looked up at him and raised a brow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Tai stated crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Tai, you and her were like flirting through the movie." Izzy stated.

"I had no idea you know something of that kind of thing Izzy." Tai said sarcastically. Izzy hit him in the head and Tai whined.

"Oww. That hurt." Tai pouted slightly. Sera came back in and took her place above Tai's head.

"So when do you have to be back?" Matt asked with a smile.

"In about 2 hours. Mom and Dad were not really that worried about me at all." She sighed softly.

"Two hours to kill…. What can we do in two hours?" Tai asked looking down at the floor.

"Well I have to be at band practice in about 30 minutes." Matt said shrugging. Sera looked wide eyed at him.

"You are in a band. Awesome." She said with a smile. Tai frowned slightly.

"Yeah, and I have soccer practice in about a hour." Tai added turning his head up to look at Sera.

"Cool. I used to play soccer. Our team was the best in the Country." She stated with a smile. "Good times." She said with a fake sigh. They laugh slightly.

"Anyway, I better get going." Matt said standing up and heading to the door waving to everyone before he closed the door.

"So its just the three of us. What can we do?" Sera said with a raised brow. Both of the other two teens shrugged.

"I don't know." Izzy stated.

"Not a clue." Tai added. Sera sighed. 'Does every teen have this problem?' She asked herself in her head. The three of them sat there for about 15 minutes thinking about what to do. The three of them sighed at the same time.

"I am totally bored." Tai stated sitting next to Sera on the couch.

"There is nothing to do." Sera said and they all sighed again. Another 30 minutes pasted with them just sitting there. Kari and her mother walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" Kari greeted with a smile.

"Hey." The three older teens answered at the same time with the same bored tone of voice.

"Gosh, I'm hearing an eco." Tai's mother said going to put away the food in the kitchen herself and Kari had bought. Kari laughed that her brother and his friends.

"While don't you just go for a walk and see what you can find?" Kari asked being the voice of reason. The three seemed to perk slightly, and rushed out of the door. "That was easy." Kari muttered helping her mother.

Tai, Sera, and Izzy walked down to the soccer fields where Tai had practice in about 15 minutes.

"Did you even bring your stuff for soccer?" Sera asked looking over at the brown haired boy. He sighed softly.

"Nope." He stated. Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Leave it to Tai to forget his stuff." Izzy said with a slight laugh. Sera nodded to agree with Izzy.

"Thanks you guys." Tai mutter putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well since you have soccer practice and I am not waiting for like the hour or so that you have it, I am going home. Your welcome to come with me Izzy." Sera stated, getting a pout from Tai.

"Sure. I could use that time to speak with your brother." The two of them walked away waving at Tai as they went.

"Bye Tai. I'll call you later." Sera called walking with Izzy away from the soccer fields. Tai waved to them. Sera and Izzy reached her apartment in silence. When they entered Kamin wrapped his arms around Sera's legs.

"Fin! I missed you." He said with a laugh and smile. Sera smiled down at him.

"Yeah, I missed you too." She said trying to humor the little boy. He smiled and walked off to find their mother. "Come on Ev is most likely in our room." She said leading Izzy through the house to the room the two oldest shared. Ev was sitting at his desk with his laptop in front of him.

"Hey Ev. Izzy wants to talk to you." She stated, when Everett looked up at the younger teens. He nodded. They went on talking while Sera got her CD player and headphones. She turned on the music, it still blasting into her ears from the small speakers. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Digimon. Sorry this one kind was not very good. I ran out of things to do... Anyway, hopefully the next one will be better.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sera awoke the next morning the same way she did on Friday.

"I hate you EVERETT SHING URIEL!" Sera yelled at her brother while throwing one of her pillows at him, making him fall over, he is not very sturdy in the morning. He glared at Sera.

"Gosh you could be a bit nicer, not to mention a bit quieter." Her older brother said while getting up once more and walking out of the room with a yawn. Sera put her face in the pillow and screamed.

"I hate MORNINGS!" She shouted once she had gotten up. Her mother came to the door and smiled at her only daughter.

"Honey, could you be a bit quieter, your father had a late night last night." Her mother asked while moving away from the door.

"Whatever ma'." Sera replied getting up and tried to find her uniform. She sighed when she could not find it in her closet. "Damn." She stated as she looked under her bed. Ev came in and looked at her. He shook his head and went to get his clothes since he had just taken a shower. Sera finally found it under the couch. She has no idea how it got there when the door bell rang. She walked over to it wondering who it could be. Sera opened the door and saw Matt standing there with his uniform on and school bag.

"I thought I would walk you to school today." He said with a smile then dropped it seeing she was not ready. Sera's eyes went wide as she looked at the time.

"Hold on one minute." She said running to the bathroom and changing quickly into her school uniform. She rushed back out with her hair brush in her hand running it through her red shoulder length hair. "Okay I am ready." She stated dropping the hair brush next to where her school bag used to be and headed out of the door with Matt at her side.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late." Matt said starting to run with Sera at his side running as well. When they got to the meeting place the other three had already left. They kept running and headed to the school. They rushed through the doors as the bell rang and made it to class as the late bell rang. Sera's math class looked up at her as she entered. "Miss Uriel please take a seat for class has just started." The teacher stated while Sera tried to catch her breath. She walked over and sat by Tai.

"Where were you two this morning?" He asked looking over at her.

"I could not find my uniform, and by the time I did Matt was already at my house." She replied getting out her math stuff. "Crap! I forgot to do my homework." She said with a worried look.

"Don't worry about. He never checks it anyway." Tai responded to her. She nodded at him. First block pasted and Tai was right the teacher did not check their homework which was a great thing for Sera. The rest of the day past with not much happening other then Sera joining a club after school.

"Hey, so what you guys doing after school?" Sora asked as the five of them headed out of the door.

"I have soccer practice till 5." Tai stated.

"Yeah, and I have band practice." Matt said while smiling.

"I have computer classes." Izzy stated while shrugging.

"And I have to get to Art Club." Sera stated making everyone turn to look at her.

"You joined art club?" Tai asked with a dumbfounded look. Sera nodded.

"Yeah, I was in it at my old school. Mrs. Shewmaker asked me today if I wanted to join. I guess my old school sent something off or something like that." Sera shrugged.

"Well I'm happy for you. The Art Club is really hard to get in, and all of them are really good." Sora explained with a smile. Sera looked slightly worried.

"Oh I don't know if I want to go anymore. I feel like I won't be good enough." Sera stated stopping before they got off school grounds. "Well I'll talk to you guys later." Sera said while walking back to the school. The other four called their goodbyes to her and each other as they parted. Sera made her way to the art room and knocked on the door since it was closed. The art teacher, Ms. Inden, opened the door and smiled at her.

"Well hello, Ms Uriel. Come in." She said with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Ms Inden." Sera smiled at the art teacher. Sera walked into the room and saw the five other students there.

"Everyone, this is Serafina Uriel she will be joining our club here. Now I would like you to introduce each other to her." The short women said to the five students. There was 4 boys and 1 girl.

"My name is Brair." The only girl stated with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Hibiki." The blonde boy said with a smile.

"Caldwell." The black hair boy stated with a cold voice.

"Don't mind him, I'm Chad by the way." A boy with orange colored hair stated with a smile. Sera looked to the last boy who had a deep purple color for his hair.

"Names Gage." He simply said with a small smile.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you all." Sera said with a warm tone and smile.

"Now that everyone knows each other lets talk about our next project. Serafina.." Sera interrupted the teacher.

"Please just call me Sera." She asked. The women nodded.

"Alright Sera please take the seat next to Caldwell, and in front of Gage." Sera slowly walked over to the dark boy and sat down with caution. Ms Inden moved to the front of the class and got a dry ease marker.

"So some ideas." She asked looking around at the six students.

"I say we have an art show. We could sell some of our works and make money off of it." Brair suggested getting a nodded from Hibiki who had an obvious crush on her.

"I agree." He stated with a smile. Brair smiled over at him.

"I say we have a contest through out the school. We each make something and then have the school vote on it, and who ever wins gets something." Chad said with a smile.

"Nice idea." The teacher said while writing both ideas on the board. "Anymore?" She asked looking around at the six. Sera raised her hand. "Yes Sera." Everyone looked at the new girl.

"We could go to a daycare and have the little kids paint a tile, then make a wall of their paints for them, or we could even do that with our high school." She suggested, everyone thought over it.

"I think that is a good idea." Caldwell stated shocking everyone.

"Well alright. I think we have a few ideas lets vote. All for the art show." Briar and Hibiki raised their hands. Ms Inden marked it on the board.

"For the contest." Chad was the only one, he likes to compete with people. "For the tiles." Sera, Caldwell, and Gage raised their hands. "Well it looks like we are doing the tilt idea from Sera." Brair raised her hand.

"How are we going to get the money to do it?" She asked getting a raised brow from Gage.

"Well we could use the art show idea, and use the profits from that to help pay for it." Hibiki offered. Everyone nodded.

"Well I think that is a wonderful idea. And we could work all three of these together. Use Chad's idea for the contest to get people to enter their own works for a price, while we have the art show going on, and at the end the six of you could pick the three best by your standards and they get a prize." Ms Inden thought over and everyone agreed although Gage did not say a word. "Well everyone it is time for you to leave for today, and I want your first piece for the show by next Monday. Is that doable?" The older women asked and everyone nodded. "Good. See you all later." She called as the six students left. Gage left on his own somewhere, and Caldwell was being silent.

"Hey Sera. That was really cool of what you thought of. I bet the children will really enjoy it." Chad said with a smile. Sera smiled back.

"Thanks. I know my little brother enjoyed painting things so I just expanded the idea." She stated with a smile.

"That's awesome. Anyway see you guys later." Chad called as his mother drove up.

"Well we have to go. See you guys later." Brair stated while grabbing onto Hibiki's hands and dragging him away. Sera looked over at Caldwell.

"Well it was nice to meet you. Talk to you later." She stated as she walked to head to the soccer fields to see Tai at his practice. Caldwell just shrugged and headed the opposite way.

'This is going to be so fun. I can't wait till I start on my project.' Sera thought as she sat in the stands thinking over a few ideas about what to do first.

Tai watched as Sera sat down in the stands and smiled softly, she looked so cute when she was thinking about something. He laughed and continued with the drill he was on.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon in anyway, shape, or form.**


	10. Chapter 10

After Tai was finished with practice he went up in the stands to sit by Sera, who was doing some homework.

"Hey, Sera." He said when he sat down heavily on the mental. She looked up a him and smiled.

"Hey." She said while smiling.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tai asked tilting his head.

"Well art club was finished and I did not want to go home. The soccer fields were the closet place." She shrugged slightly. Tai looked down slightly.

"Oh." He said. Sera looked up at him to see if something was wrong.

"Did I say something?" She asked with a bit of worry in her voice. Tai shook his head.

"No." He said with a smile. Sera sighed with relief.

"Good. I thought I upset you for moment there." Sera said with a small laugh. Tai laughed also.

"Yeah. Anyway want to go do something. I have to go home and take a shower first though." Tai said with a smile. Sera raised a brow at him then nodded.

"Okay, that would be fun. But we have to be back early, Is till have some homework to do." She stated with a smile. Tai nodded.

"You can hang out with Kari while I take a shower." Tai said standing up holding out his hand for Sera. Sera took his hand and stood grabbing her school work and putting it into her bag then walking with Tai to his house.

"Mom, I'm home and Sera is with me." Tai called making his mother and Kari look over at the two. Both of them smiled a knowing smile.

"Well it is nice to see you again Sera." Their mother said with a smile. Sera nodded.

"It is a pleasure to see you again so soon." Sera took a seat next to Kari on the couch while Tai Went back to their room to get clothes before he went into the bathroom to take a shower. Kari raised a brow at Sera.

"So are you and my brother going out yet?" She said with an innocent look. Sera's eyes went wide slightly, then she raised a brow over at the younger girl.

"Why?" Sera asked still having her brow raised. Kari smirked at her.

"Because…" She said with her brow raised as well. Sera sighed softly.

"Your never going to tell me anything or you?" She asked looking over at Kari. Kari shook her head.

"Nope." Was all she said. Tai came back out about 30 minutes later all clean and fresh smelling. Kari and Sera looked over at him as he talked to his mother for a moment.

"So ready to go?" Tai asked as he made his way out of the kitchen to the living room. Sera nodded and got up walking over to the door.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house first though? I need to change." Tai nodded and their headed out of the door, with Sera muttering that Tai smelled nice. Kari and her mother shared a look before going back to what they were doing. Tai walked beside Sera as they walked to Sera's house.

"So after I change. What are we going to do?" She asked looking over at the taller boy. He rubbed the back of his head.

"We could go get something to eat then go for a walk I guess." Tai said with a light blush. Sera nodded.

"Alright." She said with a smile. They reached Sera's house stepped through the door after Sera had unlocked it. Ev was on the couch asleep, and they did not see anyone else. "Make yourself at home while I change." She said with a smile as she headed to her bedroom. Tai looked around the apartment waiting for Sera to get done. Sera walked out of the room dressed in a pair of flare blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. She smiled slightly at Tai as he was looking really bored.

"Sorry I took so long." Sera stated walking into the room. Tai shook his head.

"No, you did not take too long." He smiled at her and they headed to the door with Ev still sleeping on the couch.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short. I'm trying to lead up to an event that is going to take place soon. Well anyway, I do not own Digimon in any shape or form.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tai blushed as he looked over at Sera, he stuck his hands in his pockets tilting his head up slightly. Sera looked down at the ground one of her hands resting on the opposite one.

She looked at Tai from the corner of her eye. 'Does this mean he likes me? Or are we just going out as friends?' Sera mused as they walked.

"Want to go to that new Chinese Restaurant that they just built?" Tai asked breaking the silence that had surrounded them. Sera looked over at him and nodded slightly. Tai smile. "Great! I was hoping the whole gang could go but I think it would be fun just me and you." He smiled at her and led them to the restaurant. 'What am I saying? I but she thinks I'm like a dork now or something.' Tai inwardly sighed as they came a few blocks from the place.

'Yes! They have a buffet.' Tai thought, and Sera laughed. He looked down at the red haired girl raising a brow.

"What?" He asked slightly confusion in his voice.

"You know you talk when you think?" She stated with a smile.

'Crap! What if she heard what I was thinking before that?' Tai looked dumbfounded for a moment. Sera only shook her head as the two entered the restaurant. They were seated soon after they entered and ordered two buffets, little did the people know Tai was a human garbage disposal. Sera sweat dropped as Tai ate the food in a hurry.

'Guess I'm going to have to get used to think if we go out anymore, after he asked me out.' Sera's eyes widen slightly but Tai did not notice. 'I don't like Tai like that. No, I don't.' 'Yes you do.' Another part of her brain instated. 'No.' 'Yes.' 'No.' "YES!" Sera yelled out making everyone around them turn to look at the red haired girl who was blushing a deep crimson. "Sorry." Sera muttered softly, while Tai went back to eating. Sera sat thinking as she picked at her food. 'What is wrong with me?' She sighed softly, when suddenly her back pocket in her jeans was vibrating.

"What the hell?" Sera said once again stopping Tai in his eating. She moved her hand to her butt pocket and took out her digivice. It was kind of glowing and shaking. Sera's eyes widen along with Tai's.

"Come on we have to go." Tai stated getting up and paying the bill while Sera followed behind her eyes holding worry. They ran to Izzy's house since it was closest. Izzy answered the door as they knocked on it with much force.

"What?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Sera held up her digivice.

"This.." She said while Izzy moved his two friends into his room.

"When did this start?" Izzy asked getting all serious.

"About 10 minutes ago, while Tai and myself were out together." Sera explained getting a raised brow from Izzy when she said they were together somewhere. Izzy shook his head and picked up his phone.

"We need to contact the dig digidestined. And find out why your digivice is acting up." Izzy stated while dialing Tai's number first to get a hold of Kari. Sera was looking down at her digivice wondering what was wrong or if there even was something wrong.

Davis, Kari, TK, Cody, Ken, and Yolei were soon all sitting in Izzy's room while Matt was on his way with Sora. Sera was just as dumbfounded as ever still looking at the shaking device in her hand.

"So it just started this while you and Tai were out?" Ken asked trying to get in all the information. "And there is not a message." The boy genus stated again while Sera nodded. Ken was dumbfounded as well.

"Well there is only one way to find out what happened." Davis stood while smiling holding out his digivice while Demiveemon jumped up saying 'yay' over and over again. The rest of the people in the room sighed. Davis looked around with confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"I think Davis might be right this time, though." Cody stated getting everyone to nod.

"Alright everyone here we go, and Sera your coming with us." TK stated taking a hold of Sera's arm and bring her over to the computer with the younger people. Davis held up his digivice to Izzy's computer screen as Matt and Sora walked through the door.

The seven people were sucked into the digiworld. Sera landed with a soft thud, she stood and rubbed her butt as she looked around. She could not find the others. She slowly began to panic.

"TK! KARI! KEN! YOLEI! CODY!" She called out to try to locate them.

"SERA!" Called a voice to the side of Sera. Sera turned her purple eyes over to the side. A large dog like or wolf like digimon came running over to Sera. A smile spread across the red haired girl's face.

"Talamon!" She called and was pounced on by the wolf like digimon with a white star on it's chest. Sera hugged the being and laughed softly.

**N/A: I do not own Digimon. I'm sorry its again short. -.- I hope next time it will be longer.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You got my sign then?" Talamon stated as she let Sera up from under her and sat down on her hind legs. Sera nodded. Talamon looked at the girl seriously.

"Do you know at all what is going on in the Digital World?" Asked wolf like digimon. Sera once again shook her head slightly confused. "We need to get you back with the other humans that have come here. And I will explain on the way." Talamon stood as well as Sera. The two walked a little ways before Talamon started her tail.

"Your friends have been fighting a battle, but the one that I called you for is much different. A digimon by the name of Autumon is trying to gather all of the celestial digimon then take their powers. By doing this he will be able to take over the digital world along with all of the others. The holds of the celestial digimon are Kari Yagami, TK Takaishi, Haru Smith, Haku Maxwell, and you, Serafina Uriel." Talamon stated as she looked out of the digital world trying to locate the others. Sera looked down at the dog like digimon with slight unbelieving in her eyes. "You must be careful, he will come for you and the others before he comes for their digimon. With others and yourself under his control he could easily take the five digimon. You are the ones that give us strength and we listen to you only." Talamon warned with a look up at her friend. Sera nodded thinking to herself that Talamon sounded noble in her own way.

"I understand." Sera stated giving her digimon the words she needed to nod.

"Very well. You need to get a hold of Haru and Haku. They need to be informed of this. Then tell Kari and TK. I am leaving this in your hands to let them know what is happening. There are your friends. I will be off now. I have work to do." Talamon turned to leave her human behind. Sera looked after her with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad you trust me in doing this." Sera stated softly. Talamon looked over her shoulder.

"Of cause I trust you. I have from the first time I met you and even before that. I would trust you with my life if it was necessary." Talamon smile slightly at the girl then turned and ran away dust being brought to the wind as her paws hit the ground. Sera watched her go with an even bigger smile on her face.

"SERA!" Davis called as he saw the older girl. The red haired girl turned and smiled at the younger teens.

"Where have you been we have been looking over all over for you." Ken explained as they all catch their breath.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I was catching up with an old friend. Now we need to get back to the human world, I need to call back to France." Sera stated waiting for them to catch their breath so they could leave.

"But what caused your digivice to go off like that?" Cody asked as he was the first one to gain their breath back. Sera shrugged.

"My digimon had something to tell me." Was all she said while Yolei went to one of the TV things and opened the digiport for them to go home. The seven people were pulled into the real world landing on the older teens who were standing in front of the computer. Sera quickly got up and walked out of the door to head home.

The others looked after her then looked at each other. The six people that came form the digiworld just shrugged not knowing what had gotten into the older girl.

Sera ran down the sidewalk wanting to get home as soon as possible. She pushed through the people that crowded the sidewalk making some of them cruse her for pushing them. Sera made it home in a matter of 5 minutes. She ran over to the phone not brothering to take off her shoes. Ev was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap.

"Mom and Dad went out and took Kamin with them." He stated not looking up at his sister. Sera nodded grabbing the phone and going into their room then locking the door. She dialed Haku's number this time first. Haku picked up the phone saying a kind hello in French.

"Haku, its me." Sera explained as she sat down on the bed.

"SERA! How are you doing? I met this really kind guy that you might have liked. His na-." Sera cut him off.

"Listen I have something important to tell you. The digital world is not doing very well at this moment. Talamon told me everything that is going on. This digimon wants the powers of the five celestial digimon, and your digimon is one of them as is Haru's. She said to watch out of yourself, that the digimon with come after us first before getting to our digimon. Do you understand me Haku?" Sera with a serious tone. Haku nodded on the other line.

"So Kelemon is in trouble?" Haku asked his normal cheery voice being replaced with one Sera only heard once before.

"Yes." She stated with a soft sigh.

"We need to help them. I'll tell Haru. We will be looking out for them. I promise nothing will happen. I made that promise when we were fighting off the last digimon and we thought we were not going to make it remember?" He asked his voice going softer. Sera nodded.

"Yeah, I remember." She stated her voice also going soft.

"Make sure you take care of yourself Serafina. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll talk to you later." Haku stated before hanging p the phone. Sera sighed softly.

Haku really changed when one of his friends was in trouble. He never let anyone down so far. Haru would be the same way.

"I wish I was with them now." Sera said softly laying down on her bed with the phone beside her, turning onto her side one of her arms resting under her head. She closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly as a knock came at the door. She forgot she had locked it. She stood and unlocked the door then laid back down on her bed closing her eyes remembering her first trip to the digiworld with her two best friends.

Everett watched his sister as she seemed to be more down now then she had been in a while. He walked over to the younger girl and touched her shoulder slightly.

"Hey Fin. Is everything alright?" Her older brother asked getting a nod from Sera. Ev sighed softly letting it go this time, but he would ask her about it later.

"Hey Ev. I'm not going to school tomorrow. I have some stuff to work on tomorrow." Sera stated softly that Ev nodded without a second thought. He hated seeing his sister like this. In all truth he was the one that usually looked after his two younger siblings. Their mother and father seemed to be around a lot but in reality they weren't.

Everett set up his laptop not wanting to go to sleep with his sister like this, and he would wait till she fell asleep before he did. Sera looked over at her brother and smiled slightly, he was always there when she needed him to be, and even when she didn't need him.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon.**


	13. Chapter 13

A few months went by and Sera was avoiding Tai and the others although she did worn T.K. and Kari before hand. Matt always was waiting for her when they went to school so she started to leave earlier. She was always the first into her classes, and she switched out of her last block class to join art. Her friends were really worried about, she started to hang out with the art club more and more, soon Gage and Sera were known as a couple and it tore Tai apart when he heard.

Izzy was standing by his locker getting out his homework with Tai standing beside him waiting. Sera soon walked up with Gage, his arm was around her waist. Gage let go of her as she opened her locker to get out her own homework. Tai felt something in his stomach twist as he saw the two together. Hearing it and seeing it were two different things. Izzy looked over at Sera and smiled.

"Have not talked to you in a while. How have you been?" He asked closing his locker and putting the lock back onto it. Sera turned her eyes over to the two and smiled.

"Doing well. How about you?" She asked casually without a second thought. Gage stood silently at her side watching over her. She took out a few books and held them her arms as she closed her own locker.

"We've doing just as well." Izzy stated glancing over at Tai. He was looking at the floor pretending that the waxed floors were just as interesting. Sera looked over at Tai and a frown formed on her face. Gage took her books from her and held them waiting for her to be done so they could go.

"Well I guess I'll see you another time. Bye." Sera stated with her smile returning, then walking away from Izzy and Tai as Izzy said a 'good-bye.'

"Can you believe the never of her! Gosh!" Tai growled softly as he looked after the two. Izzy raised a brow at his friend.

"She can be friends with who ever she wants to. I see nothing wrong with that." Izzy stated as he began to walk away from his locker and out of the school with Tai still angry behind him.

Sera and Gage were going out later with their group of friends. Hibiki, Brair, Chad, and even silent Caldwell were going out for pizza later and since it was the week end they were going to have a 'sleep over.' Even though they are not calling it that, at Chad's house. Everyone's parents said that it was alright.

Gage walked Sera to his silver sports car and opened the door for her. He placed her books in the back as he got into the car's driver's seat. He turned over on the car as Sera buckled her seat belt. Gage pulled out of the school parking lot, taking small glances at Sera.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly in his raspy voice. Sera looked up at him because she was looking at her hands in her lap. She nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah. Just thinking I guess." She stated with a smile at him, which he returned with just a curving of his lips. They reached Sera's apartment building in a matter of minutes. Gage turned off the engine walking Sera up to her apartment. "Thanks for taking me home Gage." Sera said softly standing on her tip toes to lightly kiss him. He kiss back just as light as Sera pulled away. Sera walked through the door of her apartment as Gage started to walk away, neither saw Matt standing there with his mouth gaping open.

Sera walked into her room with a smile on her face. Ev looked up from his laptop with his glasses almost falling off of his nose then pushing them back up. "Some one looks happy." The older boy started with a smile. "Did you and Tai make up?" He asked with a smirk knowing the answer was no. Sera throw a book at the back of his head making a bump form on his head. "Oww!" Everett stated as he turned and glared at the younger girl. Sera only smiled at him as the phone rang. Sera picked up the phone that was sitting by her bed.

"Hello Uriel House hold. Oh Hi Haku. What's up?" She asked sitting down on her bed as Everett still mumbled about his head hurting.

"Sera! Something is wrong. I can't find Haru anywhere! I was talking to him on the phone the he just vanished. I went over to his house and everything. The phone was off the hook like he had just dropped it and disappeared. I don't know what to do!" Haku was crying. Sera held a very worried expression her face as the warning that Talamon told her a few months ago.

"Haku! Is there anyway that you can come here? I have a feeling I know where Haru is, but we need to be together." The red haired girl stated with slight panic. Haku sniffed on the other end.

"I could try to get mom to let me come. Let me ask her." There was a pause on the other end as Haku went away from a moment. Sera's heart was beating fastly at the thought of one of her friends gone. 'How could I have felt this happen?' She thought then Haku came back. "She said that I could go. I got the first available plane ticket. The plane leaves in two hours." Haku said his voice still cracked with tears.

"Alright. I'll let you go so you can get packed. I have some things to do. Bye Haku. And everything will be fine." Sera stated trying to stay calm for her friend as he hung up the phone. As soon as their conversation was over Sera stood up and raced out of the room. She had changed before the phone rang and made her way to Matt's house.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Matt headed to the door as he heard knocking but it was more like a beating on his front door. His dad was at work at the moment and would not be home for a while. He opened the with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand that quickly made it to the floor as Sera ran in and hugged him with tears in her eyes. He looked stunned as he gently placed his hands on her waist. She was sobbing quietly, muttering something about Haru and Haku. He patted her back softly that she had been ignoring him for the month or so.

"Shhh. Shhh. It will be okay." He said softly leading her over to the couch, making her sit down. "Tell me what happened." He stated softly. She wiped her cheeks softly getting he tears off of them.

"Haku just called and he can't find Haru. He looked every where. Its like he just disappeared, they were on the phone and then Haru just was gone." Sera explained what her blonde haired friend from France had took her. Matt nodded. "I think it has something to do with the celestial digimon thing that Talamon had warned me about." She added just as a new wave of tears was moving down her face. Matt stood up and walked over to the counter to get a box of tissues for his friend then went to the phone to call someone.

"Hello?" Tai answered on the other line.

"Tai, its Matt. I was wondering if I could speak with Kari for a moment." Matted asked not trying to bypass his friend but he needed to warn her and TK.

"Yeah sure, hold on a minute. KARI! MATT'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Tai called back to his younger sister who was in their room. Matt held the phone away from his ear as Tai yelled.

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Kari asked taking Tai's place by the phone.

"Are you and TK alright? Sera just came over and said something about her friend and the celestial digimon thing, and how her friend just disappeared." Matt explained briefly with worry lacing his voice.

"No, TK and me are fine. I just parted with TK a little while ago." Kari stated her voice growing more anxious. Matt sighed on the other line with relief.

"Thanks Kari. I'll talk to you later." Matt hung up the phone walking back over to were Sera was. She had stopped crying but her eyes were still blood shot and she was shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you. I'll take my leave now." Sera stated looking up at Matt then started to walk to the door. Matt shook his head and walked over to the door where the broken hot chocolate mug was.

"Don't worry about it. You're my friend and I should help you I what ever way I can. You are never a bother." Matt stated picking up the pieces. Sera sighed softly.

"I have not been acting much like a friend though." She said referring to her ignoring them. Her eyes were tilted down at the floor when Matt walked into the kitchen to throw the broke pieces awhile shaking his head.

"Don't worry about. I can't hold a grudge for long anyway. And the others wont either, although I don't know about Tai. He was pretty upset when he heard you were going out with that one art fre-person." Matt caught himself before he said anything that would make Sera mad and not talk to them again. Sera nodded then hugged Matt.

"Thanks Matt. I owe you so much." The red haired girl muttered letting go of Matt and opening the door then heading out. Matt mutter a 'don't worry about' before he closed the door.

-With Kari-

Kari hung up the phone with a worried expression on her face. Tai looked back at her from over the couch and raised a brow.

"What happened? TK get hurt or something?" He asked with a smirk which was reworded by a glare.

"No, and if you have to know Sera was over at Matt's house and something happened." Kari stated with a small smirk of her own. Tai was the one who look worried now.

"What do you mean something happened? Sera's not hurt is she? Wait did they…." Tai was starting to ramble now making Kari shake her head.

"No Tai they did not DO it. She was just really upset." Kari shrugged but was now calling TK to see if he was all right. Tai got up from the couch and headed to the door putting on his shoes. "Where are you going?" Kari asked as she raised an eye brow at her brother.

"To go see Sera. Even if she is not talking to us, I still want to know if she is alright." Tai stated rather plainly as he headed out of the door and to Sera's apartment.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon. Hope you liked it, and thanks for the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sera was sitting in her room by the phone waiting for Haku to call from the air port so Everett and herself could go and get him. Everett had moved out last month because he had got a board room at his college. There came a knock on the door right as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sera said into the phone with hope in her voice. She heard a panicking girl on the other end.

"Sera! It's me Kari. I can't find TK. I called every where, and I can't find him. I mean I was just with him not but 30 minutes ago." The girl explained as Tai walked into the room. Sera looked wide eyed in front of her, as she motioned for Tai to sit down on the bed next to her.

"This is not good. First Haru now TK. We have to get the three of us together. Haku is flying here from France at the moment. You need to come over here. Get someone to walk with you. We can not risk losing you as well. I'll call the other digidestined. They could most likely help in some way. But whatever we do we have to get to the digiworld and get our friends back no matter what." Sera stated gravely as Tai looked at her with a raised brow.

"Alright. I'll be over there in a bit." Kari stated before hanging up the phone, while Sera did the same. The red haired girl sighed softly looking over at Tai. She smiled slightly. Tai looked hard at her.

"Are you alright? You never seemed to be this way before. But should I know. I have not talk to you in.. What? Two month?" Tai asked looking at her with a slight glare. Sera looked down at the ground in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Sera stated softly. Tai looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "I'm sorry okay! I did not know what to do. I had to distance myself from you guys. I did not know what would happen if I did stay with you. I did not know how to take my feelings for you or if I was save being around people who went to the digiworld. I just did not know." Sera shook her head slightly, a few tears slipping from her eyes. "I didn't know." She stated again more softly.

Now Tai felt guilty. He did not like seeing her cry like this. She was crying because he made her. He reached over and pulled her into a hug. She crying against his chest softly. 'I seem to be crying a lot lately.' Sera thought to herself. Tai ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her down.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I should not have been like that." Tai stated softly leaning his head against the top of her head. The phone rang again making Sera pull away from Tai pulling her voice together before she answered it.

"Hello?" She asked again into the phone.

"Sera! Are you okay? You sound like you have been crying. What's wrong?" Gage asked from the other line his voice sounding worried. Sera smiled slightly.

"No, I'm fine Gage. I stubbed my toe against my dresser as I went to get the phone." Sera lied through her teeth. Tai glared as he heard her say Gage's name.

"Oh, okay. Sorry that I made you stub your toe though. I know that hurts a lot. I've done it plenty of times." Gage laughed softly making Sera laugh with him. Tai was growing more angry every minute Sera stated on the phone with that boy. He clenched and unclenched his fist as he looked down at the floor. A knocked was heard at the door and once again Everett got it. Kari walked into the room with Ken.

"Hey Gage I have to go. Some people just got here. I'll talk to you later bye." Sera said hanging up the phone. The two younger teens looked over at Tai to see how he was taking Sera talking on the phone with her boyfriend. He was not doing well, all of them knew even though Sera had stopped talking to them, Tai still deeply cared about her.

Tai went to the airport the next day to pick up Haku. The others were still at her house, they had stayed there over night, well some of them stayed in Matt's house as well since it was right next door. Matt himself was falling apart with the knowledge that his brother vanished. Tai looked over at Sera as she drive to the airport. Her knuckles were white since she was holding the wheel so tightly. He shook his head looking out of the window.

They arrived there as the plane landed. Sera ran to the gate as Tai slowly walked behind. He did not know why he had come. One of the girls should have went with her or Izzy since they seemed to be such good friends. Tai frowned at the thought of Gage coming with her.

Sera waited by the gate entice as it opened. A shaggy blonde haired teen walked out of the gate with a depressed look on his face as he looked around. His light blue eyes rested on Sera making him smile slightly. He ran over to the girl hugging her as she hugged him. They cried softly together. They had hoped the next time they were together Haru would be there as well. Tai stood off to the side putting a picture in her room of the two boys who were her best friends to the blonde that was hugging her now. They let go of each other and walked over to Tai.

"Tai this is Haku. Haku this is Tai." She introduced the two male teens to each other. All they did was nod at each other before they were headed to get Haku's luggage before heading back to Sera's house. Tai was silent on the way back as Haku and Sera talked softly. He seemed so much the 3rd wheel at the moment as he sat in the back of the car.

**A/N: I do not own Digimon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Tai walked behind Sera and Haku was they reached her apartment building. Haku seemed nice and all but there was something between the two. He did not know if they were in love with each other or what but they would not leave each other's sides, even if he had just got there. Tai looked away bitterly with a frown on his face. They reached Sera's and Matt's apartments, going to Matt's because everyone was there and they needed to work out a plan to get the two boys back.

-With TK-

The blonde boy woke up his eyes blinking repeatedly to get used to the dim almost foggy light around him. He tried moving his hands and arms but found them chained to the wall behind him. No wondered he was soar when he woke up. His eyes moved to the left where he saw another boy looking at him. He was older he would guess around Matt's age. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans that had mud, dirt, and grime on them now, with a black shirt that clung to his body showing off his muscles.

"Are you okay?" The other boy asked, making TK nodded. His own clothes he noticed were in the same condition as the other boys. "My name is Haru, and we have been kidnapped by a digimon by the name of Piedmon piedmon.gif ." The older boy stated. 'Wait,' Tk thought for a moment. 'Haru is one of Sera's friends from France.' He looked confused for a moment then something else hit in his brain.

"Piedmon is back?" He shouted at the other boy who nodded while raising a brow at him. This was not good. They thought that they had gotten rid of him last time, and the only thing that could get rid of him was with Mega Angemon's greatest attack. TK looked down to the floor with a frown on his face. 'There has to be something we can do to let the others know.' TK searched his mind for a plan but nothing came. He let a sigh escape his lips as his shoulder slumped. Haru looked over at him again. "My name is TK." He stated looking over at Haru, who nodded.

"Yeah, Sera said something about you once in a while." He shrugged slightly. TK was right then, this was Sera's friend from France. TK nodded at him. The older boy reminded him a lot of this brother. He always had that serious look about him. A shadow fell over TK making him look up. The other boy glared at the digimon. Piedmon smiled down at TK.

"My dear boy. It has been such a while. Last time I saw you, you sent your digimon after me." The clown-like digimon stated his smile turning to a frown. TK glared up at him.

"Let us go!" He stated almost yelling. The digimon laughed at him, then glared back at him.

"I'm sorry but I can not do as such. You are the keys that I need to take back the power that I lost!" Piedmon back handed the blonde boy making Haru try to get over to them so he could protect the younger boy. TK looked to the side that his head turned as he was back handed.

"Leave him alone!" Haru shouted making the digimon turn his attention to the older boy. A smirk played on Piedmon's face. Haru was straining as much as he could against the chains. Piedmon walked over to the older boy.

"Now, now dear Haaruu!" The digimon cooed. Haru deepened his glare. TK watched as the digimon advanced on the older boy. Piedmon back handed Haru as well but he had more force behind it. Haru stood strong against the digimon. "Well, well. Our dearest Haru is learning to be strong." Piedmon smirked. TK sat with his legs crossed still in shock that he was hit. Haru was seeming more and more like Matt by the minute he thought.

-Back With The Others-

"So it's decided then. We are all going to the Digiworld and getting our friends back, by force if we have to!" Davis stated standing up looking determined. Everyone nodded standing up as well. Davis held up his digivice to the computer everyone behind them. He opened the gate having all of them sucked into the world.


	17. Chapter 17

TK sighed softly looking down at the ground as Haru sat over to the side where he was chained to the wall. Piedmon had caused the older boy to bleed from his lip and nose. When TK asked him about it though Haru said that he was fine. TK leaned against the wall behind while Haru was fidgeting with some kind of necklace. The blonde's eyes held a bit of curiosity.

"What is that?" He asked his head tilting just slightly. Haru looked up at him with a raised brow.

"What is what?" The dark haired boy asked. TK pointed to the pendent that was held by Haru's figures.

"That." He stated nodding his head slightly in that direction. Haru looked down at the charm in his hand.

"It's a crescent moon, its meant to represent my crest. Sera has a pendent with a star, and Haku has one of the sun. We got them after our first trip to the Digiworld. You know as kind of a reminder of it." Haru explained moving the pendent around in his hand. TK nodded at the older boy.

"When we got back from the Digiworld the first time we did not think of anything like that. I guess because there were 7 of us and soon to be 8 instead of just 3." TK explained looking down at the ground. Haru shrugged.

"It does not matter if you think of things like this or anything at all. It's really the memories that you hold in your mind that matter. We got these because we always feel contacted to each other when we hold them. It's almost like we know what we are thinking and what we are feeling. I don't know how to explain it." Haru let out a sigh looking down at the ground. "Sorry I got all sentimental. I'm not usually like that. Haku takes care of that most of the time." Haru chuckled softly while a small smile came to his lips. TK laughed with laughed with Haru.

"Sorry to spoil your good time but I have a few presents for you." Piedmon stated walking into the room with a few lesser digimon behind him. Haru and TK glared at him. The leader digimon motioned for the others to drop whatever they were holding. The two boys' eyes widened when their friends were thrown to the floor. "Chain them to the wall. We still have work to do." Piedmon stated with a grin to the two then walked out of the stone room.

"Sera! Haku!" Haru called once again trying to get over to his friends. TK was still in shook. There lay Sera, Kari, and a blonde haired teen he was guessing was Haku. They were all unconscious. The two boys watched as the Gazimon did as their master commanded and chained the three to the wall. Haru sat back down heavily on the floor again looking down, his eyes being covered by his brownish colored hair. The three gray digimon walked out of the room after their work was done chatting with each other.

-Switch Point Of View-

The others looked franticly for the three missing members. 'SERA! KARI! HAKU!' Were heard being shouted by humans and digimon a like. Tai was in a stated of madness. His sister and the girl he liked were both missing. Sora was trying to comfort Tai telling him it would be alright and they would find them. Tai did not say anything, just kept looking and looking with help from Agumon.

"Digidestine." A voice called from the cliff just about where Tai was. The 8 people turned their head to face the voice. A digimon stepped forth, a star was shown on her chest as she walked closer to them. "My name is Talamon. I am Serafina's digimon. I do not ask you to trust me but I have come to lead you to the missing five. Follow me, we must move fast. Cyrusmon! Yamirmon! Come!" The wolf like digimon called over to the side where a digimon that looked much like Hawkmon but was mostly golden came and a digimon that looked like a silver panther came. "These are Haku and Haru's digimon partners. They will help you as well." The two digimon bowed slightly. "Now we must go." The wolf like digimon started to lead the way for the Digidestine to find their friends and to help them.

"You know, I think we are some how related." Cyrusmon was talking with Hawkmon as they ran together. Hawkmon let out a laugh.

"I do belief we are! Well it is finally nice to meet you cousin!" They hugged for a moment then in fear of being left behind started to run again. The large panther digimon ran beside Matt and Gabumon. He was very intimidating.

"Why are you and the others helping us?" Matt asked taking a glance over at Yamirmon. The large digimon let out a deep chuckle.

"Your friends are not the only ones in danger young Digidestine. Our friends are there as well, so in helping you now we save our friends and companions." The deep voice of the digimon responded moving ahead of the two and next to the wolf-like digimon in front.


	18. Chapter 18

Sera awoke to the sound of voices around her. Her head was pounding with pain making her wince. She sat up her wrist were killing her as well. The voices stopped as she opened her eyes seeing four others in the room.

"Are you okay Sera?" Kari asked from her place across the room from the red head. The girl nodded slightly wincing at the pain.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." She moved her head around the room wondering where they were. "Where are we?" She asked her eyes landing on Haru.

"Somewhere in Piedmon's castle or whatever it is." Haru stated looking back at the girl. She nodded. Haku was sitting in a corner looking at the ground not really paying attention. This was not like him at all. He was the one most of the time who was trying to make everyone feel better.

"We need to find a way out of here. The others will need us." Kari stated looking around the room to see if there were any means of escape. The door opened after Kari had finished, the Gazimon from before entered the room making the five teens look over at them. They each sat a tray of food in front of the Digidestine. One of them smirked.

"Our master does not want you to starve. He still needs to keep you alive." They turned to leave. "For now at least." Was added as they closed the door. TK and Haru glared at the closed door like it had been the one to say it.

"The others will come for us. We just need to be patient. I highly doubt that we can get out of here by ourselves." Haku stated making Sera and Haru look at him with an almost glare. This was not the Haku that they knew. He would never be this down.

"Come now guys. We have to try! We can't just let our friends get pulled into this with out knowing what they are getting into!" TK stated trying to get them to do something other then just sit there.

"TK is right. We need to find a way out." Sera stated still having her eyes on Haku though.

-With The Others-

Talamon and Yamirmon slowed down as they entered a forest like area. "The palace is only a few steps away. You must be careful there are guards around every entrance. Yamirmon, Cyrusmon, and I will stay out side while the rest of you save them. We will be watching out for you." The white wolf stated looking back at the other Digidestine. They nodded.

"Alright. We will split up into three groups of three. Izzy and Davis come with me. Sora, Yolei, and Joe go in one group, while Cody, Ken, and Matt go in the other." Tai stated everyone agreed. Hawkmon and Cyrusmon said good-bye to each other as the three groups split. After the groups left the two digimon waited for Talamon's orders.

"Yamirmon follow the group that went to the south." The panther like digimon nodded disappearing from their sight leaving the other two. "Cyrusmon follow the group that went to the east and west." The golden digimon nodded then also disappeared to follow their leader's orders. Talamon took off after Tai and his group. 'If anything happens to him, Sera would be most upset. That is why I am taking care of their group.' She thought her paws hitting the ground as she pasted a few digimon around the castle, them not knowing what pasted them and thought nothing of it.

Yamirmon preached on a branch slowly moving so to stay in the sight of Matt and his group the whole time. 'That blonde boy. He reminds me of Haru, I suppose that is why Talamon sent me to watch over them.' The dark digimon smirked. 'I will have to thank her when I see her the next time.' The digimon jumped down to the ground moving with grace.

Cyrusmon watched over head of the group with Sora, Yolei, and Joe in it. 'Why did they have to take the rout with all the trees! It's so hard to fly through here!' The golden digimon complained severing trying not to hit any thing.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. I hope you liked it. I do not own Digimon.**


	19. Chapter 19

Piedmon watched the Digidestine from his high tower, his arms crossed in front of him while his eyes watched the monitors. "Poor, poor dears. They don't know that it is helpless, and they are playing right into my trap. With the five celestial digimon in my grasp there is nothing that will be able to stop me."

"You can't do this!" A boy shouted in the background pulling at the chains that kept him close to the wall making his blonde hair become even more a mess then it already was, while making the digimon turn to look at him a frown on his face.

"Now, now dear Haku. Do not speak to me that way. You will only hurt your friends more." A grin spread to the digimon's face. Haku glared at the digimon settling down in the corner that he was trapped in not wanting his friends to get hurt. "That's better, now lets watch the five-" He laughed for a moment. "I mean four celestial Digidestine." Haku glared at the digimon crossing his arms over his chest, as the larger being let out a laugh.

-Switch Point of Views-

Talamon followed after the group with Tai in it. This was going to be troublesome. They had already fought so many digimon that were guarding the castle. 'They must be getting close.' She thought as she moved ahead of them as they were once again caught by digimon. The wolf-like digimon stopped short as she pasted a doorway. 'I know that scent.' She thought as she pushed through the door and ran down the hallway. The scent increased when she passed by a door in the hallway. 'Sera.' She thought as she used her powers to slide through the door to where the five teens were that were locked inside.

TK was quite surprised to say the least when a digimon came through the door to rest beside him. He let out a scream and moved as much to the side as he could. Everyone else turned to see what had made him act that way. The red haired girl smiled brightly at the digimon as it came over to her.

"Talamon!" She squeaked as she hugged the digimon. Haru smiled slightly, while Haku stayed quiet. Talamon pulled back with a serious look on her face.

"We have to get you five out of here." She stated as she headed back over to the door to stop beside TK again, who was still a little wiry of her. "I'll be right back." The digimon stated passing through the door again going to get Tai and is group. She quickly began to run to them, who knows what they were doing and how far that they had gotten. She slipped past a few digimon, soon finding the small group. She came to a stop in front of Davis who let out a slight yell with the sudden appearance of the digimon. The two older teens and digimon came running to see what had scared Davis. "Come with me. I found them." The wolf-liked digimon stated not giving them time to talk and making the two older boys nod, while Davis was still stood in shook. Talamon started to lead them to the room where she had found their friends.

"Come Davis! We're being let behind!" Veemon stated grabbing onto his friend's hand and pulling him after the others. Davis soon snapped out of it at the thought of saving Kari, and caught up with the others. Gatomon was in front of the group next to Talamon wanting to get to Kari as soon as she could. Talamon led them through the door way then to the door that housed their five friends. The three humans slid to a stop, Davis sliding more then the others and almost falling over, not expecting the digimon to stop so soon. Talamon turned her head quickly to the side as a few Gotsumon rounder the other corner.

"Hey! Get in side and free them. I'll take care of them." Talamon stated with a growl as she turned to face the rock like digimon, the fur on her back raising slightly like a real dogs. Tai grabbed a hold of the door handle and pulled but the door wouldn't move. Agumon tried to get it to open but it would not move for him either. "Hurry up!" Talamon shouted at them as an attack was launched at her. She dodged it quickly sending an attack of her own at the digimon. "Celestial Fang!" Gatomon was getting more and more impatient by the moment, she wanted to get to Kari. The cat-like digimon used her lightening claw on the door making it burst from it's hinges. The three digimon destined and their digimon, along with Gatomon, rushed into the room to see their friends changed to the walls.

"Kari!" Davis shouted running to the girl on the opposite side of the room. While Tai went to Sera trying to see if she was alright, little did he know that Haru was glaring at him. 'He must be the one that she was talking about.' The dark reddish brownish haired boy thought his lips turning into a frown. Izzy went to TK who was in a daze since he was the one by the door after all, he got a few cuts from it. Talamon walked in then her breath slightly labored.

"Come on. Get them free, then we have to find the others before something happens to them." She stated going over to Haku and starting to chew at the chain trying to get it to break. The others started on the other fours' chains. When Sera was free she went to Haru to see if he was okay as Tai and Agumon started to work on his bindings, out of everyone he had been there the longest after all as far as they knew. As soon as he was free the two old friends hugged tightly, Tai frowned slightly at the attention that Sera was giving the other boy but let it be. After everyone was free, they started to head out to find their other friends who could be who knows where now.

-Switch Point of Views-

"Well dear Haku, it seems they do not even see the difference in your clone. But more then half didn't know you before then so I could expect as much." Piedmon stated getting a growl from the blonde haired boy. "What did I tell you before about that?" The evil digimon asked turning to look at the teen. The real Haku looked to the side as he sat cross legged on the ground. "That's better. Now that they think that they are free, lets see what they will do." The digimon gave an evil laugh, making Haku glare at the floor harder then ever.

-Switch Point of Views-

The Celestial Digidestine, Tai, Izzy, and Davis were heading back the way they had come from when they split up from the others. Talamon had disappeared again much to Sera's dislike. They reached the clearing where the groups had taken their separate ways, to find the group with Joe, Sora, and Yolei already there.

"Hey! Did you find…" Sora stopped in mid sentence looking over to see the five people that they were looking for walking with Tai and the others. A smile graced the faces of the three people along with their digimon. Kari waved at them with a laugh. After hugs and greetings and introductions it was time to find Matt, Ken, and Cody. "They should have been back by now." Sora stated looking the discretion that the last group went with a worried face. Tai nodded.

"Yeah, they should have been." The dark haired boy stated looking that way as well, while watching out of the corner of his eye as Sera moved closer to Haru. "Come lets go." He stated with a little more force then was needed. Everyone looked at him weird as he started to head off in the discretion that Matt had went. Agumon moved up to his side.

"Tai, what's wrong?" He asked his tone was worried. Tai shook his head muttering that it was nothing. His digimon nodded but did not believe him for a moment. Sera was walking beside Haru, Haku behind them. A worried look was plastered on her face as she looked at the back of Tai's head. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Would you just go and make up with him already? Your starting to get on my nerves." The boy stated, letting out a sigh. Sera glared over at him, turning her gaze back Tai only a moment later.

"I think he is still mad at me, not to mention I am still going out with Gage." She stated matter-of-factly. Haru sighed again shaking his head. She always did this, went out with someone else just to try to forget about the other one. He was about to say something when Sera's digivice started to beep and vibrate. Everyone looked back to see what the noise was. The red haired girl took out her digivice as a face popped up on it.

"Hey! Just thought I'd let you know that there is some digimon coming up ahead, and to make a left at the y." Everett stated with a smile. Sera had to take a double take. She could not believe that her brother was on her digivice at the moment, neither could Haru as his jaw went slack for a moment.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I kept re-writing it over and over again.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Everett?" Sera shouted causing the people around her to jump with surprise at her sudden loud out burst and look like she was crazy. "How…?" She asked looking down at her laughing brother with confusion written on her face and in her eyes. Haru came over to look of the red head's shoulder with the same look crossing is face.

"Don't you remember? I helped you when we lived back in France and you went to the Digiworld like this…" He explained. "Oh hey Haru!" The said teen waved slightly with a knowing look coming to his face as he remembered. "Anyway, you have to hurry. The other three are in trouble." The blue haired boy explained back in the real world. "Piedmon is up to something. Be careful." He stated before closing off the connection with Sera's digivice. Sera rushed to the front where Tai was putting, her digivice back into her pocket.

"Come on! They're in trouble." She stated looking back at the 9 other people, then started to run with the others following close behind her, going the direction that her brother had said would bring them to their friends.

-Switch Point Of Views-

Gabumon was thrown back against the wall, Wormmon and Armadillomon following along a little while afterward. Patamon was up next to defend then three humans. Ken was kneeling in pain with Cody beside him on his knees resting his hand on the boy's shoulder looking at him with worry and then over to his fallen digimon wondering what to do. Matt was by Gabumon and the others trying to wake them up from their unconfused and almost unconscious state.

"Gabumon!" Matt called shaking the digimon slightly, the blonde teen calling out to his brother's digimon as he hit the wall harder then the others knocking him from consciousness almost instantly. From the corner of Matt's eye he saw a black flash move to stand between the three humans and four hurt digimon. Yamirmon let out a deep growl from his throat as his eyes changed to become a striking blood red color standing out from his black coat. The five Vademon hesitated for a moment before striking at the same time.

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!" The evil digimon shouted. The panther-like digimon said something in a low voice bring up a shield to cover himself and the others that he was protecting. Ken and Cody had made their way over to Matt and their digimon kneeling down at their sides staying behind the large digimon. The three turned their head to the side as they heard voices and hurried footsteps coming from a hallway close by.

"Ice Wind!" Yamirmon called sending a white breath that held ice crystals and what looked like snow at the other digimon, making them fall back.

"Yamirmon!" A deep voice shouted as nine people and six digimon entered the area. The three teens behind the panther-like digimon watched as a dark haired boy ran to stand beside the dark digimon. "Ready?" The boy asked Yamirmon as the eight rushed over to Matt, Cody, and Ken. The large digimon nodded. Haru pulled out his black digivice from his pocket and held it up. A bright dark light engulfed the digimon.

"Digievolution! Yamirmon divivole to! Kinfemon." Now where the panther like digimon once was a man with large black feathered wings stood, his body covered by a long dark gray robe with black stitching and lining. A band of cloth covered his eyes, the band being tied in the back letting the long sides of the fabric hang down to his knees. His hair was black white his skin was pure white that contrasted greatly. He held a large staff of dark metal in his hand with a crystal orb at the top, it seemed almost to float there with an eerie dark light coming from it.

"Kinfemon use shadows of destruction." The dark haired boy stated calmly getting a nod from the newly found digimon. Soon a dark aura filled the room making the Vademon grow nervous along with the other digimon that filled the room. Soon all that was heard was the five evil digimon yelling out in pain as the shadows closed around them, soon cutting off the sounds that came from them. The darkness dropped as the human-like digimon reverted back into his original state. Haru kneeled down next to the digimon and hugged him. It was rare to see Haru show this much emotion.

Cyrusmon came flying in hitting the back of Haku's head as he did so, making the blonde haired boy fall to his knees holding his head in pain as the hawk like digimon only rubbed his beak for a moment before walking over to the red haired girl. The digimon pulled on the girl's pants to get her attention.

"Sera! When do I get to see Haku? Talamon's seen you and Yamirmon has seen Haru!" The digimon complained with a pout in his voice. Sera and Haru looked at each other for a moment the over to Haku who was still kneeled down in pain and then back at the bird digimon.

"What do you mean? Isn't he the one you just ran into?" She asked pointing over to the blonde haired teen. The digimon looked over at the said person and shook his head.

"That's just a bakamon pretending to look like my Haru!" Cyrusmon stated plopping down on the ground. The Digidestine looked over at the bakamon now taking it's true form.

-Switch Point Of Views-

"Darn that digimon! They found out too soon!" Piedmon exclaimed slamming his fist down on the table in front of him. Haku let out a chuckle with a smirk at the upset digimon muttering something to himself. "What was that dear Haku? You think they are out of the woods now…? You're wrong." That caught the blonde haired boy's attention. "Oh yes. There is still more to come dear boy, but first I must take care of you. For you're disobedience." The clown looking digimon stated his voice growing dark as he turned his head and eyes to take in the teen not sitting far from him as the boy shook from fear, he was guessing at least.

A/N: Sorry it's taking me so long to up-date. School started up for me last week and I'm moving so I have my hands full at the moment, but I promise to up-date soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Haku laid on his side, his breathing was deep but it was not from sleep. His eyes were dilated and held fear within them. He had watched in the mirror not too far away as he was punished. He thought that digimon couldn't hurt humans this badly but it was true, he had to sit there and watch the whole while as the clown like digimon got one of his servants to beat him, not bring one hand down on the boy. He made a small whimper of pain as he was lifted up by a digimon not knowing which one. His mind couldn't form much thought as he rested with his arms tied behind his back and his hung on the shoulder of the digimon, his head not hanging much higher then the floor.

His mind registered the sound of a door opening and himself being dropped to the floor, in the corner which he knew so well. Piedmon was sitting in his chair resting his elbows on the arm rest as he turned his eyes over to look at the broken blonde boy, a smile growing on his face as the boy whimpered softly as he was roughly tied back to the wall by the same chains as before.

"My, my dear Haku. I hope they were not too rough with you, you still have to watch me destroy your friends first, before you can rest." The digimon over lord stated, turning back to look at the screens that watched the large castle. The blonde closed his eyes, as he tried to will himself to sleep. It would hurt less then he figured.

-Switch-

"Come on!" Sera called running franticly in one direction, but not knowing where she was going. The wolf-like digimon was trying to calm her but it was not working very well. Haku was somewhere in this castle, he could be in trouble and it was too much for Sera to handle. Matt finally grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her aside.

"Listen. We are all worried for your friend, but what yo are doing is not helping. Look at them." He stated pointing over to the large group of Digidestine and their digimon. "They are tired. We need to rest. If we don't there is no way that we are going to be able to help your friend or even get ourselves out of this mess." Matt stated his eyes holding a bit of dominance and power. Sera finally sighed and nodded her head.

"Alright." She stated softly, wrenching her arm from Matt's grip and walked over to a corner and sat down, Talamon came over and sat beside her. The red haired girl let out a sob. "It's all my fault." She stated softly, into her arms as she wrapped them around her knees that were rested against her chest. Talamon nuzzled at the girl's shoulder.

"No, it's not. You had no idea what was going on." The digimon stated softly, as she sat and the girl lurched forward and clung to the wolf-like digimon. "Shhh. Everything will be okay. Trust me." The digimon stated.

Haru stood over by his digimon, Cyrusmon not too far off weeping with hawkmon over Haku's disappearance. The older boy's eyes watched his long time friend cry within her own world, with the wolf-like digimon next to her.

"Shouldn't you do something?" Tai stated coming over to the slightly older boy, and clenching the front of Haru's shirt within his fist, and slamming the other against the wall making the other Digidestine look over to them. Haru shook his head, reaching up and taking Tai's hands from his shirt, being much stronger the other boy.

"No. This is something that she has to over come. I will not stand in her way. And neither should you." Haru stated, his eyes narrowing at the messy brown haired boy.

"You mean we just sit back and watch her tear herself apart because she can't find your damned FRIEND!" Tai ended up shouting at the ever so calm French boy. Again Haru shook his head. TK beginning to walk over to the two, along with Matt and Sora.

"You don't understand." Was all the brownish-reddish haired boy stated before turning away.

"What do you mean I don't understand? Can't you see she's hurting! And you are just going to sit around and do nothing!" Matt and Sora tried to calm Tai down but it was not working. At that point Haru's cam demeanor was all but gone. He turned around quickly on his heels and all but ran over to Tai, landing a punch on the younger boy's cheek bone and hearing a crack. Tai feel backward with a gasp from everyone but Sera who was still in the corner, not knowing any of this was going on.

"Don't you ever imply that I don't care about her!" Haru stated in a deadly calm and angered voice. "You don't understand. This has happened before! Only last time we could not save our friend. She ended up dead when we found her." Haru explained still in his deadly voice. Everyone was in shook. "Unlike here, back in France the other Digidestine other then ourselves died, one by one. Two died before our eyes and the other died when she was kidnapped and traded in for another false one, much like what they did with Haku." He turned back around and punch the wall behind him, leaving a dent in the wall. He was calming down but it was going to take time after his big blow up. Tai sat up slowly, one of his hands coming to rest on his cheek. "She didn't tell you did she?" Asked the older teen looking over his shoulder at Tai, who shook his head.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been re-writing this chapter forever because I never liked the way it turned out... But I finally got this one and it was the best of the bounch... So that's what took me so long. Sorry again!


End file.
